Curls & Kisses
by luxsolis
Summary: "I'm hexing that great sodding oaf! See how he likes me after I shrink his testicles to the size of elderberries." - A story about kisses, books, and hidden nooks.
1. Chapter 1

**EDIT: I am now on Chapter 6 of this story and need to make some things clear.** This was originally suppose to be fun, light, and smutty. I started writing it though, and the characters have taken me on this fun journey. It will still be light and fun, but there will be some serious real-life issues as well. Losing/Making new friends. Teenagers growing into adulthood and finding their way in life, ect. There will still be smut and fun times though! Now I just have an actual plot to go along with all that smut.

I have gotten lots of hateful PM's. Remember, this is something I do in my limited free time, I do not owe you anything. Constructive criticism is always welcome, but hateful PM's will be deleted, or maybe I will save them all and post them, so everyone can see your ugliness.

 **Story setup:** Voldemort died the night he killed Harry's Parents. No Horcruxes, and Harry was raised by Sirius Black. Hermione was sorted into Ravenclaw, never became friends with Harry and Ron. Her Mother is dead, and her Father is not a dentist, but still Muggle. And glamorous Hermione. She will still have faults, just being frumpy won't be one of them. That's been done to death. This is the basic setup for most of my stories.

* * *

 **Curls and Kisses**

"I wouldn't go that way if I were you."

A hand gently grabbed onto the crook of her elbow. Hermione looked up into the startling bright spring green eyes of Harry Potter.

"Pardon me?"

Letting go of her arm, the boy across from her rubbed the back of his neck, a nervous smile on his face.

"Ron's cleared out the corridor, and is waiting for you."

Hermione looked at the corner she was just about to round, everything clicking into place at once. This hallway wasn't used too much as it lead to Ancient Runes, and as such had a pretty infamous infestation of Christmas Mistletoe that was known for striking every time it had a chance.

She looked up to the tall messy black haired boy in frustration "Seriously?"

His smile turned to a slight grimace. "Yeah…"

"He made fun of me for years!"

"Shhhh-shsh" Potter put his hands up in a placating gesture, looking around in concern and slight panic before grabbing her by the elbow again, and steering her back the way she came.

"Keep your voice down, yeah? Don't want him to hear."

"Don't shush me! He made my life hell, he was worse than Malfoy! And now all of a sudden he is interested and STALKING me! I'm not going to make it to Ancient Runes in time, and Babbling seals the door against tardee students with Ancient Chinese rune arcs. There is no getting past those, I don't know Mandarin Potter!"

Potter kept dragging her backwards, a look of surprise on his face. Hermione knew she was shrieking, and that when her voice got to this range it was terribly unattractive. But dammit all, she had every right!

"Uhh, Granger.."

"I'm hexing that great sodding oaf! See how he likes me after I shrink his testicles to the size of elderberries."

Pulling her elbow out of his grasp she spun around, digging into her robe pockets for her wand. Before she could take a step, two long incredibly hard, well formed arms encircled her from behind. The world shifted and before she knew it, she was being held bridal style in the Gryffindors arms.

"Potter!"

"Dear lord are you loud for a bird."

Hermione's eyes turned to slits, "Excuse me?"

"Ah! Didn't mean it like that love, I was referring to your house, Ravenclaws. You're lot barely ever makes a peep unless it's to ask a question in class or something."

"Potter if you do not put me down thi…"

She was talking and nothing was coming out, her voice was gone. He had silenced her! The tosser had actually silenced her! She started thrashing in his arms, her hands pounding against his chest. His very broad chest. Damn stupid Gryffindors, the most athletic of the 4 houses, they had hit puberty in the most magnificent way. And as a 6th year, trying to prepare for her NEWTS, Hermione most assuredly did NOT appreciate the distraction.

Potter winced and ducked into the nearest empty classroom, almost dropping her in his hurry.

Once the door was closed behind them, and he was between her and it, he set her down.

Grabbing a wand and casting a 'finite' on herself, she then rounded on the Gryffindor boy.

"How did you do that Potter!?"

"Uhhh, what?"

"That Silenco! You were carrying me and didn't utter a word."

Harry blushed and looked away from her, stuffing his hands in his pocket nervously.

"Same as you, you cast a Finite silently."

"Yes AFTER I grabbed my wand. Your hands were busy holding me up Potter, that was Silent AND Wandless."

She had been practising silent spells for years! Though she had gotten quite good at it, her wandless magic was a joke, the only spell she could perform with any regularity was a simple Summoning Charm. It infuriated her that this buffoon had some wandless magic mastered and hidden up his sleeve! Still not meeting her eyes, he simply shrugged. A stubborn set to his shoulders.

Hermione took a step back and looked him over. He was tall, not as tall as the Weasley boy, but at least 6 foot. A broad chest, and svelte frame, he had really grown up from the awkward scrawny child he had been first year when Hermione had met him for the first time.

They had been sorted into different houses, but even if they hadn't Hermione would have kept her distance. The boy was famous and had an unfortunate following of loud obnoxious groupies. For all that he seemed a decent sort, for a Gryffindor that is. Quidditch crazed like the rest of his house, brash and opinionated. Yet he was quieter about it all than the rest of them, certainly more so than his best friend.

He wasn't a bully like Ron, and often jumped in to defend those his friend set his sights on. He had friends in various houses, and took his studies fairly seriously, again a surprise, especially when compared to the lackadaisical attitude of the rest of his house when it came to studying.

He looked down at her, meeting her eyes just for a moment before turning away, toeing at the ground nervously.

With a sigh, Hermione made a show of brushing out her skirt with her hands, and adjusting her robes. A more circumspect approach would be needed, she would need to let this go for today. There would be no getting anything out of him like this.

"I thought Weasley was your best mate."

Potter looked up startled at the turn in subject.

"Wha- Uh, I mean. Yeah he is."

"Well I'm assuming he had pulled you into helping him in his asinine plot to corner me and molest me."

He threw a charming crooked grin her way, his shoulders straightening and overall posture relaxing.

"I believe he named it, Operation Seduce Ms. Know-it-All."

"Ugh! Honestly?"

Hermione made a face before turning around in frustration, walking to the empty teacher's desk and perching on top of it delicately. Crossing her legs, and making sure her skirt didn't rise too much, she looked up to catch Potter eyeing up her black tight clad legs.

She had had a growth spurt of her own 5th year. Having been one of the smallest girls in their class first year, she went on to be one of the tallest, standing at 5'7, almost 5'8, and most of it being her legs. The other girls thought she spelled her skirts shorter, but really she didn't need to.

A lot of things had changed 5th and 6th year for her, besides her height. How boys had treated her, had changed significantly. Which lead to the problem she was currently in, here in her 6th year, with one red headed freckled git specifically. Following her around constantly, interrupting her studies and sniffing at her like a dog.

She raised her eyebrow as he finally lifted his eyes to meet hers. Coughing and looking away, the brightest shade of red yet, blooming on his cheeks at having been caught looking.

"He could have at least come up with a clever name for it. But no, I suppose that is hoping for too much from him. The twins would have been much more clever, hard to believe they are related." Hermione tsk'ed.

Potter chuckled and walked towards one of the high arched windows in the room.

"Ron isn't so bad honestly, he's smarter than you think. You should try playing him at chess sometime, he's a right genius when it comes to strategy."

Hermione snorted indelicately. "Forgive me if I find that hard to believe."

"Almost cornered you today didn't he?"

Hermione couldn't refute that. If Potter hadn't intervened she would have been in trouble.

"So what was it that had you step in and save me from the conniving Ginger Oaf that is your best friend?"

"He's my best mate and all, I love the idiot, but I have always hated the Magical Mistletoe. It's creepy, forcing 2 strangers to kiss. Not only that, but the fact that students take advantage of it!"

Potters voice got steely, that stubborn set to his shoulders was back.

"Ahh yes, I guess this time of year would be especially difficult for you. Must be tough staying one step ahead of your fan following, hmm?"

Potter snorted.

"Christmas and Valentines Day drive me absolutely mad. They follow me around and stare at me as if I hung the moon in the sky. I was a damn baby for crying out loud! I have no idea what happened that night, and my Parents died! Yet they all ask me the most invasive questions, as if I would know or remember anything, and thank me! They thank me! Can you believe that?"

He was looking out the window again, his back to her now. Hermione was startled to say the very least. That was quite a confession from a boy she had only ever shared brief conversations with throughout the years. She found herself appalled by it all. She should know better, she had seen first hand how truly stupid and emotionally stunted many of their peers could be. But to think they would be so stupid as to openly celebrate his parents dying in front of him and congratulate him about that day...

"That is fairly disgusting."

Potter turned around startled, his eyebrows disappeared up into his messy hair.

"You're too kind by half Potter. Honestly if I were you I would have made an example out of a few, hexed them good. The rest would catch on fairly quickly after that."

He laughed at that, walking over to stand in front of her.

"You really are nothing like the other Birds in your house. You have quite the mean streak."

Standing in front of her, his hands in his pockets, his eyes a dark forest green now, and focussed completely on her. It made her a bit nervous really. He had an intensity about him now, something not often seen in teenage boys. She'd seen it in some of the men that worked for her father. His 'assistants' is what her father called them. Mercenaries is what they really were. How curious.

"Speaking of, it was the birds you see." Harry said quietly.

Tilting her head to the side, Hermione held his gaze, confused. "What?"

"End of last year, right before we were boarding the train to go home. I saw you turn around and hex Ron with those birds. By the way that was bloody brilliant, I have never seen an Avis used like that before."

He chuckled softly, then looked away from her.

"But your face right before you cast it. When you had turned around suddenly at whatever it was that Ron said. You looked so scared for a moment there, before the anger kicked in."

A silence fell over them. Hermione lowered her eyes to her lap. Yes, she remembered that day quite vividly.

"Well after that, his flirting didn't seem so innocent anymore. It was obvious you seriously wanted nothing to do with him. So that's why I stepped in today."

Hermione ran a finger over the hem of her skirt, tracing the checkered pattern on it.

"He grabbed me."

Potter's head swung back around quickly to face her, but Hermione kept her own gaze downcast. She picked at the pleats in her skirt.

"I was getting ready to board the train, and a hand reached out and settled on my hip, right here."

She put her hand on her lower stomach, right where her left hip bone was.

"And his other hand snuck up my skirt and grabbed my… And then he asked for a kiss goodbye."

Potter took a step towards her, his hand raised hesitantly.

"Geeze! Granger I didn't know."

"Calm down Potter, as you saw I handled it. It just caught me a bit off guard is all, having a man grabbing at my ass like that. As sick and disgusting as his actions were I handled it. I'm not scarred for life or anything."

She cast a glance up to his forehead and his own scar, a wry smile on her lips.

"That was fucking wrong of him! He should know better then that! For fucks sake, I have no idea what's gotten into him this past year."

Potter started pacing in front of where she sat on the desk, his hands running through his already appallingly mussed up hair.

"Really Potter, it's no big deal, I handled it quite well. From what I've seen he still has some scars on his cheeks and knuckles from the birds."

"Ha!" He stopped in his tracks, looking over his shoulder at her. A look of delight on his boyishly handsome face, his eyes now a light grass green.

"Yeah, no one's been able to heal those! Honestly, Granger, you really are an amazing witch."

Hermione found herself blushing, much to her surprise. She was no stranger to praise, but usually it came from teachers and professors. Ravenclaws were a competitive lot, not all touchy feely like the Hufflepuffs, nor did they have the easy camaraderie of the Gryffindors. Her only real friend in her own house was Luna Lovegood the others kept their distance, jealous of her academic success. And students from other houses either called her a Know-It-All, or Teachers Pet.

"Thank you Potter."

"You can call me Harry you know. I would prefer it actually."

He turned to fully face her again, flashing her that easy crooked grin of his.

"Well then, since you were my hero today, you can call me Hermione. Thank you for intervening on my behalf. I really wouldn't want Weasly to have gotten my first kiss."

Oh bother! She had not meant to let that bit slip out. Potter looked as if Christmas, which was right around the corner, had literally come early.

"First kiss you say?"

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Yeah yeah, get over it already."

Harry sauntered on over to her, standing right in front of her again. Leaning over so they were eye to eye, he wriggled his eyebrows at her ridiculously.

"So who are we saving that first kiss for Hermione, hmmm?"

Hermione couldn't help but laugh, he really was charmingly silly. His voice was deep and scratchy as well. Hearing her name roll off his lips sent a small shiver down her spine.

"Calm down Potter. I don't have anyone in mind."

Potters face fell, and he gave her that measuring look of his again.

"Really? I thought girls were all about their first kiss, don't you lot dream about that? And call me Harry, remember." He admonished her with a tap to her nose.

Snorting she waved his hand away.

"Ravenclaw over here, remember? We are a bit more practical than the girls you have in your Lion's Den. It's honestly not even really something that important to me. I know I won't be meeting the love of my life any time soon. I just refuse to have my first kiss be stolen from me by some git trapping me under that blasted rapey plant."

He continued to look at her, that strange intensity back in his eyes.

"So you plan on hiding out the rest of December, avoiding crowded hallways?"

Hermione sighed, running a hand through her curls.

"I suppose so."

"Then why wait and chance it?"

Hermione gave Potter a shrewd look. "What do you mean?"

"Why wait and chance getting stuck under that plant with someone less than ideal. Kiss someone already."

Hermione stared up at Potter in shock.

"Err." She was actually speechless. Not an easy feat. She understood what he was saying. And though she could be quite shrewd, she had never thought of it like that. Sure she had never really romanticized her first kiss, but she had also never thought of planning it out. She had always thought it was something that would happen naturally, unrushed.

Until she came to this school and they introduced that blasted Mistletoe her 4th year.

"Alright! I got to go! I'm late for Herbology."

Hermione looked up startled.

"Wh-What?"

"I did my due diligence, saved the day, now I gotta go sneak back into Herb, I think I can manage. Today we were going to be collecting some weird sort of grass from the Black Lakes edge. I got Nev covering for me."

"YOU get to go to class, and I don't!?" Hermione was up, her hands in fists at her side.

"Now don't be like that love, I saved you from that 'great big sodding oaf" remember?" His voice took on a high girly lilt as he reenacted a part of her earlier tirade. With a smile and another tap to her nose.

"Besides, it's not like I actually WANT to be out by the damn Lake this time of year, chipping through the ice to stick my hands into freezing cold water, all to get some damned grass."

His face turned impossibly boyish and young while he pouted.

"Anyways, your always so busy, always studying, take this as a chance to relax yeah?"

She opened her mouth to reply but then his hand was mussing up the hair on the top of her head and he was half way out the door.

"See ya around Doll Face."

And with that he was gone, leaving her alone in the dusty disused classroom. With a frustrated sigh she made her way back over to the desk taking a seat on it again. Reaching her hands up she carded them through her hair to put it all back into place.

Her elbow, her nose, her head, and all out picking her up. It was the most she had been touched by a boy in ages. Ever really, other than her Father, and of course that didn't count. Her dad was her dad.

This is how Gryffindors were though, they were very touchy feely with each other, the whole lot of them, as bad as Hufflepuffs really. Always throwing an arm around each others shoulders, girls were constantly in the boys laps. The boys always wrestled with one another in the hallways, the girls held hands with their friends.

"Relax he says. Pshhha!" Hermione kicked out at the air with her feet.

Hermione did not relax, her brain did not stop. It never stopped, she just wasn't built that way. That's why she liked her heavy scholastic schedule. It kept her busy, kept her stimulated. Here in this room, without even a book to keep her occupied, it was a sort of hell for her. All because that stupid ginger haired bully. Not so stupid apparently though, Potter was right. He would have gotten her today if it wasn't for him stepping in. And that jerk would have gotten her first real kiss. Her first kiss…

Why _was_ she waiting? She knew the love of her life wasn't among this group of morons she called her peers, there was no great romance waiting for her here. But there was a fair bit of potential for someone decent to share her first snog with.

Harry's face popped into her brain. Ahhh, now that was interesting. Before today she would have never considered him.

He was handsome, kind, smart. She really could do a lot worse, almost had if he hadn't intervened earlier. And as shallow as it was, how many women could boast that Harry Potter was their first kiss? Though rumors flew around the school about him, she had never heard any about him getting around too much, around the ladies that is.

Hmmm, there were rumors of the Weasley's sister having a crush on him. She was a year younger, in Luna's year, short, red hair to match her brothers. She had seen the hearts in the girls eyes when it came to the boy. That girl had it bad for The Boy Who Lived ever since she started school a year behind them.

There was another rumor she remembered hearing not too long ago, of him having asked out Cho Chang to a dance. Mmm, now that could be a problem. Cho was a year above her, and in Ravenclaw with her. Dark hair, petite, and exoticly pretty. Cho hated Hermione, hated how she dressed, her better grades, and the fact that Hermione was a more powerful Witch. None of that mattered though, she wasn't planning on dating Potter after all, she only wanted a kiss.

Silly Potter, leaving her alone in an empty classroom with nothing to do other than think and plan…

* * *

The Lions den was packed, more than half the house was present in the large red and gold adorned common room. It was Friday night and Gryffindor house was unwinding, letting loose. Ron Weasley, Dean Thomas, and Neville Longbottom were by the fireplace. Arguing good naturedly over a set up of 3D chess Dean was trying to introduce them to.

"The game pieces don't move?" Ron looked at the weird chess setup skeptically. His own Chess set was next to him. His queen hopped over and pushed the muggle version of herself down angrily.

"Oy! Stop that you silly thing." Dean swooped in to grab his poor glass Queen piece before it could get smashed by it's sentient magical counterpart.

"No they don't move, they are Muggle you dunderhead. But it can be quite fun, and the 3D board is very difficult. I thought you would like it."

Neville looked on as they argued, glad he wasn't being roped into playing. He could hardly play a normal game of chess, this board, with all its various tiers of different sizes looked barmy to him.

He looked up just in time to see Harry coming towards them. With a smile he went to wave him over. Harry had his eyes on Ron and only Ron, his face a mask of clam, but his eyes, his eyes were dark emerald green fires. Neville was not the bravest of Gryffindors, nor the smartest, but he knew his friends well. And there were few times in the years he had known Harry, that he had seen his eyes like that.

"Oy! There you are mate, come look at this screwy chess set Deans got."

Ron laughed and motioned Harry to come over.

"Hey! It's not screwy! You just can't get your great sodding head around how it works is all."

Dean pushed at Ron, knocking him over laughing.

Harry stood over the group, his expression blank.

"Ron I need to talk to you."

Ron looked up from the floor, finally giving Harry a serious once over.

"What's wrong Harry?"

Harry motioned with his hand, and turned back around walking towards the middle of the common room. "Come on."

Ron got up, and stumbled over to where his best friend stood.

"Come on mate, what's got you down?"

Harry turned and stood across from the red head, his best friend of years, his roomate.

"I have to talk to you about something important."

Slowly the room quieted down a bit, curious faces turning to watch. Ron looked around, noticing the attention they were garnering. A look of concern finally crossing his face.

"Hey, what's going on?"

Harry's gaze never left his.

"What would you say, if I told you someone had made a grab at your sister?"

"WHAT!" Ron bounced forward, and then looked around quickly.

"Ginny! Where is she?"

A small group of girls over by one of the couches dispersed leaving a red faced startled looking Ginny for all to see. Ron went to go towards her, but Harry grabbed him by the arm pulling him back.

"Ron, this is important, now listen. What would you do to the bloke that grabbed at your sister like a piece of meat?"

Ron's face was scarlet by this point, his breath coming out in big puffs, his chest heaving.

"I would womp on the piece of shit good, before cursing his bollocks off. Who was it Harry? Tell me!"

Harry nodded his head. "You would deck the SOB and curse him, yeah?"

"Yeah of course! Harry what the hell is going on?" Ron finally fought himself free of Harry's grasp, looking back and forth between Harry and his sister. "Who laid their hands on my sister?"

The common room watched as Harry calmy stepped towards his best friend and punched him in the stomach, causing Ron to double over. Gasps echoed out, and Dean jumped forward, too late though, Harry had pulled out his wand pointing it at the red head, sending a silent fuzzy purple spell at Ron.

Dean collided with Harry sending them both tumbling over, as Neville ran to Ron's side picking him up, only to jump back as the red head puked what looked like brightly colored slugs all over the rug.

"Bloody Hell!" Dean got up looking back and forth between his two good friends.

"What the hell is going on?!"

Harry got up, picking his wand up off the ground and putting it back in his pocket. The common room was dead silent, watching on.

"End of the year, before we were all heading home, Ron groped Hermione Granger."

"Wait, no one grabbed Ginny?" Neville looked back towards the girls. The short red haired girl shook her head furiously, her eyes wide.

Dean looked on at Ron, on the ground, puking another round of slugs up. His lips settling into a grim line. Neville had gone and come back, transfiguring Rons chess board into a bucket for him.

"What's this about grabbing Granger?" Dean toed at Ron slumped over on the floor, then turned back to Harry.

"Those birds she had set on him last year as we got on the train. That was because he had grabbed at her ass."

"Omg, the Ice Queen?" A high pitched laugh came from over by Ginny. Lavender Brown stood up and let out another peel of laughter. "Of course she gets hit on, and her first reaction is to attack a bloke."

Angelina Johnson stepped forward then, swingeing her braids over her shoulder.

"Don't you dare Brown! Grabbing a girl isn't flirting, it's assault. Remember when you had to deal with that ape in Hufflepuff getting handsy with you at the Spring Dance last year?"

Lavender huffed before turning away. "That's hardly the same thing Ang, Granger should be grateful for any attention that comes her way, everyone knows she doesn't get much action."

Angelina threw a rude hand gesture her way in return.

"Greens a bad color on you Lav, everyone knows you've been jealous since Ron started 'paaawing' at the girl." Angeline threw a glare Rons way on the word 'pawing'.

His cheeks turning bright red, Ron refused to meet Angelina's eyes.

"What the hell? This is all over Granger? I thought someone had hurt Ginny! You did this because of that swotty bird?"

Looking up to Harry from his bucket of slugs. Glaring at his friend before burping up some green and red slugs all over his shirt.

"Hey now, don't talk about Hermione like that!"

Both Ron and Harry looked over at Dean surprised. He rolled his shoulders as he looked around the room, uncomfortable with all the attention on him.

"She's helped me study quite a few times, I'm not from her house, and she asked for nothing from me in return. And she keeps everyone off that Lovegood girls back. She is a good sort"

Ron rolled his eyes. "She is frigid mate, doesn't even have friends among her own house, except for that Loony bint"

Ron clumsily stumbled his way to his feet, Harry stepped forward and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt.

"I don't care what you think of her, how is what you did different Ron? How is what you did to Granger different than if someone had grabbed your sister like that?"

Ron feebly pushed at his first.

"I'm sorry ok! When you put it like that I feel like a right tosser. I just wanted to frazzle the girl a bit. She always has her nose up in the air. Walking around like she is so important."

Harry shook Ron a few times for good measure before finally letting him go.

"You will apologize to her tomorrow right?"

Ron's eyes got big as tea saucers at that. "A-a-apologize?"

Harry nodded. "Yes apologize, and you will quit sniffing around her, and no more of your hair brained schemes to try and corner her under the mistletoe." A few giggles erupted around the common room at that.

Rons cheeks turned pink again, and he nodded slowly, looking down at his feet the whole time.

"Good!" Harry clapped him on the back and smiled.

"Then we are square mate." And with that Harry turned around to face those assembled. "If I hear of anyone in MY house acting like this in the future, there will be hell to pay. Be sure of it."

He leveled his gaze around the room, making sure to meet everyone's eye before turning around back to Ron.

"Right mate, I'll leave the rest up to your brothers then. "

Ron looked up startled, "WHA-?"

Fred and George stepped forward from the shadows of the dorm stairs, their wands in their hands.

"Can you believe we are related to this tosser Fred?"

"We dropped him on his head too much as a baby George. I reckon a few more times are needed to sort this disgusting behavior out…"

Ron looked back and forth between the twins, terror in his eyes.

Harry patted the twins on the back before making his way to his dorm all the while whistling a tune.

* * *

What do you think so far? Harry will be raised by Sirius in all my stories, so I do my best to make his personality reflect that, while still holding true to his general 'Harry-ness'. Hermione is going to still be a nerdy little know it all, but she will also be a bit condescending in her manner, and the way she thinks of fellow classmates. No one is perfect, everyone has faults after all! So get use to a slightly cold and calculating Hermione if you continue to read my stories.

This story is a standalone, will not be connected like some of my other stories. Again, please let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

Holy bananas! I am actually updating a story instead of endlessly posting new fics! Lol, sorry guys, I have always had issues with staying focused, and lately have been finding myself coming up with multiple fic ideas at once. I'm trying to update some of my existing fics for those of you waiting.

* * *

 **Curls and Kisses**

It was turning into one of the stranger Saturdays Hermione had gone through in quite some time. It started with Luna, which should have hinted at how the day was going to play out. She was woken up by the sounds of the dreamy blonde going through her trunk and dresser.

"Wake up Sunshine, we have a full day ahead of us."

Sunshine… Hermione always thought the pet name Luna used on her was much more suited to the girl herself. Her light porcelain skin, bright baby blue eyes, and pale blonde hair. Sitting up in bed, she gave her friend a bleary eyed once over. Her long blonde hair was in smooth waves, some thin braids scattered throughout it. Those bright wide eyes of hers seemed to glow in the early morning light that filtered through the towers windows.

"Luna, Darling-"

She stopped once her eyes settled on clothes that were spread across the end of her bed. Her clothes to be exact. A very short red long sleeved dress, thigh high black velvet boots, and sheer black tights. Raising an eyebrow she looked back towards Luna.

"I know that I have plans today… What exactly is going on with you today?"

Luna merely beamed back at her, that lovely sunny smile of hers.

"Also, I do not believe I shared my plans with you, so-"

"It's a day of red." The blonde interrupted.

And that was that, Hermione knew that's all she would get out of the girl. Cats and Luna Lovegood never give straight answers. With a sigh Hermione pushed her hair back out of her face and got up to get ready for the day. She had planned to wear something else, this outfit just the tiniest bit much for school. But with her black robes, left open, it would make it presentable, yet still chic.

After a morning wake up call from her best friend. Her only friend really, and having her outfit for the day chosen for her as if she was still a child, they made their way down to breakfast. Not a moment after having taken a seat, with Luna giving up her usual place next to Hermione, to sit across from her instead. Hermione found herself surrounded. The two ginger twins from Gryffindor had sat on either side of her, both smiling handsomely. A day for red indeed!

"Hello Gentlemen..."

Hermione eyed the two shrewdly. They were tricksters both, though neither had tried anything on her since her 3rd year. A telescope of their engineering had ended up in her bag, and when she went to use it, she had received a punch to the eye. In retaliation, the twins had found themselves conjoined 2 weeks later. Quite literally stuck hip to hip with each other. And only able to speak if the other was not speaking. It took the Professors nearly 2 weeks to break through her charms, and unstick them. A point of pride for Hermione.

Though it seemed her gagging spell had only gone on to make them more annoying, as proved shortly.

"Hello" Started the twin on her right.

"Beautiful." Finished the twin on her left.

It wasn't exactly a secret what had happened between the 3 of them, the whole school knew. But none of them had spoken up when asked by Professors and Headmaster about the black eye, and sticking jinx. They all feigned innocence, preferring to settle the score personally. The Professors had their suspicions, of course, but couldn't prove anything when no student came forward with the truth.

A respectful truce had come out of the ordeal, and they had left each other alone since. Hermione glanced from one to the other.

"What brings you two fine men over to our neck of the woods?"

"Two things really." Replied the twin on her left.

"Hello Fred." Luna glanced over at the twin on her right, Fred apparently, just as he was opening his mouth to speak and finish his brothers sentence.

"Ah- Hello Lovegood." He replied, clearly caught off guard by the brightly smiling Witch across the table from him.

"How did you know I'm not George?"

Luna looked at him reproachfully.

"Because your Fred. Would you like some french toast?"

George looked at the Blonde shrewdly, as she set a plate in front of his brother and started filling it with food. He leaned over to whisper in Hermione's ear.

"That one is trouble, mark my words."

Hermione almost laughed. The nerve of a Weasley, specifically this Weasley, to call someone else 'trouble.' The blond soon had his twin locked in conversation and George had no choice but to go through with whatever this was about on his own.

"Well Hermione, you don't mind if I call you Hermione do you?"

Arching an eyebrow at the tall young Wizard beside her, she simply nodded at him and made a motion with her hand to continue.

"Thank you dear. Well you see Hermione." He continued. "It has come to our attention that a certain member of our family is a complete Prat."

"This has just come to your attention?"

She snarked back. George laughed before throwing an arm over her shoulder, pulling her close.

"Gred! Did you hear that?"

Fred turned from Luna to face the other two. Watching in amusement as Hermione tried to disentangle herself from his brother.

"Hermione here cracked a joke! I never thought I would see the day!"

"I always knew she had it in her, that prank she played on us couple years back was devilishly clever."

Hermione finally managed to get Georges arm off of her, only to have Fred jabbing her in her ribs with his elbow. Touching, to much touching! Gryffindor's had no sense of personal space whatsoever!

"Hey there gents, what did I miss?"

And then Harry Bloody Potter was sitting down, at the Ravenclaw table across from her, right next to Luna. This was all surely his fault!

"Hello Harry, would you like some french toast?" Luna smiled up prettily at the raven haired boy beside her.

"Why thank you Luna, I would love some french toast."

Luna started making him a plate as well, just as she had done with Fred. Hermione knew better than to do anything other than go along with the girl. It really was the only way to deal with her, so she politely passed some fresh cut strawberries and bananas over and placed 2 heaping spoon fulls on his plate, before pushing an empty plate in front of George as well, and slowly filling it up for him. Harry and George blinked in surprise.

"Harry, these Birds are amazing!" Fred banged his fork on the table, "None of the girls over in Gryffindor worry about us eating, or having delicious French Toast." Harry and George nodded along, both with surprisingly serious faces. Boys… Hermione couldn't help but sigh to herself. Eating was always serious business for them.

Turning back to Luna, Fred grinned sweetly at the girl. "Luna these are first rate, I swear the food at our own table doesn't taste nearly as good. I think I will need to take all my meals here from now on."

Hermione hoped to God he was joking. She even sent a silent prayer up to the heavens, the first time in years, for him to be jesting. Before she could even do a discreet sign of the cross, another person was crawling over the bench, to sit on the other side of Luna. And now the 2 girls, who usually ate alone, social outcasts in their house, outcast in the whole school really, were surrounded.

"Diggory! What brings you over here?"

Hermione rubbed at her ear, were Fred had just yelled into it, while reaching over her for some more syrup. Cedric Diggory, the handsome Head Boy, nodded at everyone present, a pleasant smile on his face.

"Good morning everyone, Hermione, Luna." He bowed his head to the two girls. Such a gentleman. "I saw you all here, and it looked like fun, I didn't want to be left out."

And then he was blinking down in surprise at a full plate Hermione and Luna put in front of him. French Toast with fruit in the shape of a smiley face, whip cream, and a dollop of chocolate hazelnut spread.

"Hey!" Fred elbowed Hermione's poor ribs again. 'How come his is nicer than mine?"

Hermione sniffed, and discreetly, (or not so discreetly) stomped on his foot under the table.

"Because Cedric is Headboy, and not a pain in my ass."

The table laughed as Fred winced in pain, and all of a sudden, it wasn't so bad. It was still a tad overwhelming, and sweet Lady and Lord of the Sky was it loud, but it was a bit fun. And Luna was beaming, and that had Hermione's heart melting. She didn't need people, Hermione was fine on her own, but Luna did. She deserved this. Hermione could deal with the loudness, the lack of personal space, and two Weasleys, if for no other reason than to see her best friend giggling and enjoying herself. Making friends.

All too soon it seemed to be ruined though. Hermione felt a chill go up her back, and the table seemed to go quite. She turned on the bench to find Ronald Weasley standing a few feet behind her, his cheeks flaming red, his arms crossed defensively across his chest as he glared at the floor in front of him. A stern looking Dean Thomas was beside him, pushing him forward none too gently.

"Ah yes." George continued. "As I was saying before, it came to our attention our little brother has been a complete asshole to you. We wished to convey our sincerest apologies on behalf of the Weasley clan. Well Ron, do you have something to say?"

Ronalds blush now extended from his cheeks down his neck, disappearing into his shirt and robes.

"Um, that is." He paused and took a deep breath and finally met Hermione's eyes. "My brothers and Harry are right, I have behaved disgustingly, and have been an utter prat. If someone had treated Ginny or any of our Witches over in Gryffindor the way I have been treating you, I would have pushed them down the moving stairs by now. I'm sorry Granger."

Hermione was struck mute. She wasn't expecting this, she had never expected to get an apology from Ronald Weasley, not only that, but he actually seemed to mean it! It was an honest to god heartfelt apology on his disgusting behavior. She could only nod at him, no words would come out.

The boy in front of her let out a sigh, and nodded back at her, a small friendly smile on his lips, his cheeks still pink.

"Hey is that french toast?"

And then he ruined it. With a scoff, Dean Thomas threw a wave Hermione's way before dragging the idiot back towards their own table.

"Wait Dean! We don't have any french toast at our table!"

Hermione turned back to the table, The Gryffindor's around her rolling their eyes, and sending dirty looks at the retreating back of their brother and house mate. Cedric continued to eat his french toast while look around at everyone curiously.

Turning back to George, Hermione asked, "And the second thing?"

He blinked at her a few times, confused.

"You said two things brought you here. What was the second reason?"

And then he was smiling that wicked trickster smile at her.

"Why to thank you of course."

"Thank me?" Hermione stared at him, a bit lost and wary on where this was going.

"Of course we wanted to thank you." Fred on her other side replied. Oh bother, they were doing it again. "We had to thank you for wearing all those adorable short Muggle skirts and dresses you wear."

Back and forth the two of them continued on.

"Every since you started here."

"Sashaying around in delightfully pretty and bewitching Muggle garb."

"The trend has caught on!"

"And we teenage boys salute you!" They finished the last sentence together, bringing their hands up at the same time in a jaunty mimied salute.

Hermione groaned and glared at the two reproachfully before looking across the table. Harry only smiled back at her, his eyes dancing in amusement. Cedric had the decency to blush at the very least, and wouldn't meet her eyes. Though he seemed to be trying to hide a smile of his own behind his hand.

"I dress perfectly respectable, thank you very much!" She was definitely not pouting, no sir, not even a little. Sure her clothing was a bit more runway than day-wear. Plus her legs were long! It's not her fault skirts seemed so short on her, she always made sure to wear hose underneath.

"Of course you do Hermione, no one is saying otherwise." Cedric finally chimed in, to put the girl at ease.

Fred brought his hand up and waved it, as if to say so-so, while smiling devilishly. "You walk the line between very respectable and sexy quite well, but the other girls don't! Which we are forever grateful for." he finished with a grin and a high-five over her head with his brother.

Hermione looked down at her plate. This! This was why she didn't have friends except Luna, people were exhausting, and annoying blast it all! She hated people, especially teenage boys. They were just the worst.

Breakfast didn't last much longer after that, slowly everyone went their separate ways until Hermione left Luna and Fred alone at the table. The two in a deep discussion about the Muggle sport Hockey of all things. Well more like Luna was talking about it while simultaneously confusing it with soccer somehow , and Fred seemed to actually be listening quite avidly. Hermione just didn't have the heart to correct her friend, plus she had a schedule to stick to.

Hurrying to catch up to Potter, she reached him just as the shortest and youngest Weasley was approaching him and reaching out to grab his arm. No that just would not do, Hermione had plans today and a very strict timetable to keep.

Something no one knew about Hermione, except perhaps the Headmaster, as she had her suspicions about him and that damn Hat being in cahoots. Regardless, the thing is that Hermione had been a Hat stall. Five minutes the hat sat on her head, and the real reason was not that he couldn't decide where to put her, but that he wasn't allowed to put her where he wanted. Hermione had to sit and listen to the blasted thing whine for five minutes.

No matter whatever charms where placed on the Sorting Hat to make it sentient, it was still unable to sort a Muggle-Borns into the house of Snakes. Slytherin could not refuse her kind entrance to the school, but it seemed he could ban them from his House. And so Hermione ended up in Ravenclaw, which suited her just fine. She couldn't imagine how much worse her already lonely school life would have been if she had to be surrounded by bigoted Pure-Blood prats her entire school career on top of everything else.

So though she was quite happy with her sorting, there was no denying that she had her Slytherin moments, such as now. Dashing up to Potter, she called out to him when she was only a step away.

"Harry, could yo-"

Thankfully Hermione timed it perfectly as she really had no clue how she was going to end that sentence. He turned to face her surprised, and she managed to 'trip' before she could finish. Stumbling between him and Ginny Weasley, his quick seeker reflexes kicked in, as he grabbed her around the waist to steady her.

They were close, her chest almost touching his, his large hands circled around the smallest part of her waist. Her height blocked out the diminutive red-head behind her. She looked up at him through her charmed thick lashes. A hint of a blush (also charmed) on her cheeks. She blinked up at him, twice, slowly, her eyes wide. (A move practiced in the mirror last night, to get it just right)

"Thanks Potter, that's the second time you saved me now."

Behind her, she heard Ginny mutter, "Second?"

Thankfully Potter still had nothing but Hermione in his sights. His pupils were blown wide, only a small ring of green could be seen framing them. He squeezed her waist, almost pulling her closer.

"I told you to call me Harry."

With a smile she bit her bottom lip, drawing his eyes downwards

"Walk me to the Library?"

He was nodding before she even finished her sentence. Ah, teenage boys, how easily their hormones blinded them. Taking his arm, the same arm Ginny had been reaching out for, she made to turn, before acting as if she just noticed Ginny behind her for the first time.

"Oh! Jenny, was there something you needed?"

She looked down at the petite Gryffindor, moving closer to Potter in a show of giving the other girl room. She curled both her hands more securely around his bicep, as if to steady herself. Ginny's eyes followed her hands as she did so, her eyebrows drawing down in a frown before she looked up to meet Hermione's eyes. She was easy to read, like all Gryffindors she wore her heart on her sleeve. Confusion, then suspicion crossed over her face before landing on a simmering anger. The girl had an infamous temper after all.

"It's Ginny, actually."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Hermione looked up at Potter then, she affected an embarrassed and anxious expression. Harry's eyes softened and he smiled at her encouragingly. He placed his hand over one of hers that rested in the crook of his elbow in friendly support. (Oh yeah, he definitely had a bit of a Hero complex.)

Ginny narrowed her eyes at Hermione before turning to Harry.

"We were gonna play a pick up game of Quidditch with the Badgers, you coming Harry?"

She smiled up at the Boy Who lived, her hands on her hips, her feet planted wide. The fool girl. She was his best friends little sister. If she wanted him to ever look at her as anything other than that, she really needed to change her presentation. She really was pretty, with enviably shiny straight hair. It took Hermione 40 minutes alone to Charm her curls into nice neat smooth ringlets each morning.

Ginny grew up surrounded by brothers though, and it clearly showed. She was the type of girl that made male friends easily, but not boyfriends, for all that she was a looker. Some men loved brash woman that swore like sailors, and that was fine. But if she wanted a bloke like Harry Potter, she really had to switch things up. Harry had enough male friends, and was raised by his godfather with no female interference. In short, he had a distinct lack of women in his life. A feminine touch is what was needed to woo a boy like him. Hermione almost felt sorry for the girl. Almost.

"Yeah, that sounds like fun. I'm going to walk Hermione here to the Library and then I'll meet you guys up at the Pitch, yeah?"

Ginny snorted and rolled her eyes.

"Did little Miss Know-it-all forget her way to one of the few places she ever goes outside of class?"

Hermione almost smiled, This was playing out better than she thought. Smoothing her expression, she let go of Potters arm and turned towards him. Her face set in stone, she gave him a cold brittle smile, and took a step away from him.

"If you will excuse me Har-… Potter."

Yup, make a show of putting your walls back up Hermione. She watched his his eyebrows creased, a small hurt look crossing his face.

"Go ahead and go hang out with your friends. I can find my way just fine after all."

And she turned away, she hadn't even taken her third step away from them when Potter started yelling at the short red Witch.

"Seriously Ginny? It's not enough that your brother has been a grade A tosser to her lately, but now you have to go and start taking jabs at her?"

She kept walking, she heard Ginny sputter, but before she could get anything out Harry interrupted her.

"I thought you were better than that. What ever, count me out, I'm not in the mood for that game of pick up now. Hey Hermione! Wait up!"

In just moments, a long strong arm was thrown over her shoulder, and he smiled down at her. She arranged her features into one of shock.

"Potter.."

"Ah! What did I tell you about calling me Potter huh?" And he pulled her in closer to his side, and brought his other hand up to tug on one of her curls.

"Call me Potter again, and I will pick you up and carry you to the Library tossed over my shoulder. Imagine what Madam Pince would say!"

She let a small smile through, and made sure her cheeks pinked up.

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Try me Doll-Face."

She laughed as they walked out of the Great Hall. Looking over her shoulder discreetly and catching Ginny's eyes, she smirked at the girl. Her face ended up turning as red as her hair, it was glorious to watch.

* * *

Sorry it is such a short chapter, I usually like to get at the very least 5k words per chap, but I am currently working on updating 2 other stories and my head space is stuck on them. I didn't want to extend this chapter and compromising it, just to up the word count.

How are you guys liking a Harry raised by Sirius? I just feel he would be more confident and flirty with Sirius's influence on him growing up. But I would like to think he would have that same kindness about him and aversion to bullies and bullying in general. Also, as always, I love to dress Hermione like she is walking down the runway. Sorry, it's my thing. She already doesn't have many friends, is a know it all, and everyone thinks she is a frigid bitch, the least I can do is dress her well!

Also I know I promised some fun lemon in this chapter, but it was too soon! I needed to build up the characters more, which I struggle with in my stories, and do some world building as well. Next chapter we should be getting into some 'fun situations' though. Fair warning though, I am trying to update 2 other stories, This was not supposed to happen, and, Luck, before I get back to this one.


	3. Chapter 3

So first off, since I got a lot of questions about this. The Twins and Cedric are in the same year, and only one year ahead of Harry and Hermione. I mentioned it before in my bio, and other stories, but when I say I write AU, I MEAN it. Lol, I mess with the timeline how ever I see fit. To be fair, I didn't really make that very clear with this story. So now you have been warned. Also in many of my stories, Snape will be the Dark Arts Professor, and Slughorn will be the Potions Professor.

* * *

 **Curls & Kisses**

"Um, Granger."

"Hm?"

"Are we allowed to be in here?"

Hermione looked over her shoulder at her Gryffindor shadow.

"I mean, this is the Restricted Section. Won't we get in trouble, you know, cuz its restricted and all."

Hermione almost laughed, though he sounded concerned his eyes were wide, and looking at the books surrounding him with interest and open curiosity.

"I have a pass actually."

Harry looked at her then, his eyebrows raising in surprise.

"They give students passes to come in here? I didn't know that."

Hermione did giggle at that.

"Of course they do. Why have this section here at all if otherwise?"

Harry shrugged, and continued to look around at the books surrounding them.

"I have seen adults here in the library before. I figured a lot of people came here for research and such. I thought this was for them."

Hermione nodded along.

"Very astute of you Harry. Yes, Hogwarts has the third best Private Library in the UK, and people can petition to come and access the books here. Former students are allowed to come and study here as well as long as they make an appointment ahead of time, and get a day pass as well. The restricted section is available to students though, with special permission from the staff."

Harry blinked owlishly at her.

"What are the other two?"

"Hmm?"

"The other two Libraries. You said Hogwarts was the third best."

Hermione turned to face him fully now.

"The Ministry has a Public Library, It's quite impressive really, and comprehensive. It's listed as the second largest Library in the country. They also have a Private Library, which is only open to Ministry Employee's and even then, only with special clearance. If that was open to the public it would take first. But unfortunately it isn't."

With a sigh, she turned to the bookcase in front of her, trialing a finger over one of the spines, the book shivered at her touch.

"The best Library in the UK is privately owned by one of the oldest Wizarding families in Britain. It is technically open to the public, but only accessible through petitions to the owner, the Lord of House Malfoy."

She felt him move next to her then, he reached his own hand out, trailing a finger over the book she had just touched. His hands were large, his finger long, elegant. She never noticed his hands before. It never occurred to Hermione, till that moment, how masculine a man's hands could be. The book shivered once more as he dragged his finger sinfully slow down along its spine. Hermione turned to look at him, standing so close to her now. He was glancing at the book, his eyes serious.

"Have you ever been to Malfoy Library?"

"No."

"Will you ever petition to go?"

Hermione snorted before continuing to walk down the aisle.

"No"

"Why not? Don't you want to see it? Uh, not trying to be a berk, but it kinda seems like the thing you would be into, yeah?"

"Potter. Not only am I a Muggleborn-."

Harry interrupted her here.

"Not just any Muggleborn, Professor McGonagall says you are one of the most powerful Witches to walk these halls in over 5 decades. And call me Harry! Also, sorry for interrupting, I hate it when people interrupt me."

Hermione couldn't help but be surprised at the anger in his voice. She rushed over to him, putting a hand over his mouth while grabbing him by the hand and pulling him further into the stacks.

"For pity's sake!" She whispered quickly before removing her hand.

"Keep your voice down Harry. I may have a pass to be in here, but you don't!"

His messy hair stood on end, like a startled cat. She almost laughed again. Something she found herself doing every time she was in his presence. He followed her easily then, looking around back and forth quickly, as if Madam Pince would jump out at them any second.

"As I was saying, not only am I Muggleborn, but I am also First in our class Harry. Do you know who is right behind me? Draco Malfoy. Do you think a man as proud as Lucius Malfoy appreciates having his son be second best to a Muggleborn Witch?"

"Draco's second in our class?" He sounded downright scandalized at that. Hermione rolled her eyes.

She led him deeper and deeper into the forbidden section of the Library. It got darker the deeper they went, and the more 'interesting' the books got. As if they were sucking the light out of the room. She led him to a truly dark shadowy corner, where to Harry's surprise, there was a wrought iron spiral staircase. Almost invisible against the shadows. He would have missed it, if she hadn't led him right to it.

"What's up there?" Harry nodded towards the top.

She stepped up on the first stair rung before turning around to face him with a smile. And then, he wasn't looking around in wonder anymore, at the books, or the stairway, his eyes were on her. His pupils had grown wide in the shadows of the Restricted Section, small rings of emerald stared back at her, his full attention on her. It sent a silent shiver of satisfaction up the back of her arms..

Leaning forward, she reached up to adjust his crooked robes, her hands brushing lightly against his shoulders and chest, before resting one palm on his cheek. She could feel him. Not just the barely there stubble beneath her palm. No, she could feel his power, his magic, rolling off him like waves at sea. She had always known he was no slouch, but the raw power she felt beneath her fingers in that moment. It was as startling as it was intoxicating.

"Up there is two things Harry. One is a secret, and the other is a mystery. This is one of my secrets, will you keep it for me Harry?" She batted her charmed thick eyelashes once more, just for good measure.

Pulling her hand back ever so slowly he followed it. His eyes, staying on hers, and Hermione was filled with such a heavy heady feeling in that moment. To have this boy, almost man, looking at her like this, responding to her touch. All the power encased in that body, at her beck and call in this one moment.

He closed his eyes, taking in a deep slow breath, he opened them back up, and whispered a simple and soft; "Yes."

And she felt it, a small wisp of his power, a small slip of his heart, almost invisible except for the lightest little white line tied around her left wrist. Hardly seen, but felt, a small bit of warmth. He had made a Sorcerers Promise. Nowhere near as binding or powerful as an Unbreakable Vow. It was a promise, made in good faith, and if ever broken, the other party would know. They would feel the string break off from their wrist, they would feel that small bit of warmth leave them. And they would know they had been betrayed.

Hermione stood their, shocked. A Sorcerer's Promise was in no way as serious as an Unbreakable, but still never done lightly or frivolously. Harry Potter was an unusual young man.

"Follow me."

And up she led him, round and round the spiral staircase. Higher and higher, so high that Magic had to be involved as the library couldn't really be this tall. Until finally they reached the top. Surrounded by stone walls, the top was a medium sized balcony, made of the same hard dark iron that compromised the stairs, and at the end stood a slim, but tall blue door made of wood with decorative lines carved into it.

"This is my special spot, my secret spot. Where I come to get away, to be alone. No one knows of this spot, and Madam Pince has never come up here in all the years that I have been here. And this.."

She took Harry's hand in her own, and brought it up to the blue door. Pressing his palm gently against the wood.

"This is the mystery. This is the blue door."

Harry looked at the door, then back to her before bringing his other hand up to the wood as well.

"It's so warm."

She smiled up at him in encouragement.

"What's behind it?"

"I don't know, its locked."

Harry's hand moved for a handle, before finally realizing, there was none. He stepped back and stared at the door, the cutest frown on his face. He looked as if the door had just insulted his mother. Taking out his wand, he pointed it at the door, before stepping back and looking at her sheepishly.

"Don't be shy, go ahead." Hermione waved her hands in support.

"Though you are much braver than me. It took me a month to work up the courage to try and open it. I was afraid Madam Pince would know the moment I tried unlocking it."

She laughed at the memory of her in second year, throwing a spell at the door and then running down the stairs as fast as she could, sure that Pince or another Professor would come running to investigate.

"Don't worry, as far as I know, no one can tell when you use magic on it. Or if they can, they don't care."

With a nod of his head, Harry stepped forward and started with a simple 'Alohomora'. The first unlocking spell most Children learned at Hogwarts. From there, he started throwing more and more advanced spells at the door. Some that even Hermione hadn't ever heard of, and while impressed, she made mental notes to look them up later. Then, to her surprise, he started in on revealment spells and charms. Quite clever of him. It had taken Hermione a few days after the unlocking spells hadn't worked, to move into that direction.

He was getting quite worked up, his cheeks pink, his eyes, deep dark emerald green fires. After a good 10 minutes Hermione stepped forward and put a hand on his wand arm. He turned to her, startled, as if he forgot she was there.

"Put your wand away Harry."

Taking a deep breath, while looking back at the door in resentment, he slowly slid his wand up his sleeve. Taking his hands in hers once again, she walked him to the door, and pushed them to the wood once more. Stepping up on her tiptoes she leaned against him and whispered in his ear. Her lips brushing against the soft skin there.

"What do you feel Harry? Tell me what you feel."

She was so close to him now, her body leaning against his intimately, her hands on his larger ones. She felt as a shiver ran down the length of his body. He took a deep breath before closing his eyes, and pushing his hands flat against the door. Leaning his head against it, as if listening for something.

Hermione pulled away from him and backed up, she only had to wait a few moments before he took another deep breath and turned around, smiling at her in wonder.

"I don't feel anything."

Hermione smiled back, and nodded.

"No magic, no runes or bindings! But that's impossible. The entire castle is enchanted, magic flows through every wall, door, window, and painting here."

"Very good Harry."

And then he was stepping forward, crowding her against the balcony railing, his hands grabbing her shoulders, her neck, running through her hair, tipping her head back...

"Hermione you're bloody brilliant! I never thought to look for the absence of Magic before! God I need to write this down, I want to be an Auror you know? This is the kind of stuff I need to learn, to be aware of!"

And then he was stepping away from her, all the spots where he had touched her, left feeling suddenly cold. Facing the door again, he was babbling excitedly, which gave Hermione a moment to catch her breath. Harry Potter did not believe in personal space, he was invasive, intense, ridiculously handsome, and she felt a bit overwhelmed dammit all! She took a moment to collect herself. Adjusting her robes, dress, and hair.

"You want to be an Auror? That's strange."

He turned back around to her, his mouth open mid rant. "What? What's so strange about that?"

"I dunno really. I mean, I guess it's not really _that_ strange. I just never would have thought of that for you."

He stared blankly at her. And there it was, that thing she did, that insensitive, foot in mouth, stupid thing she always does! Who the hell was She to tell him he shouldn't be an Auror? Stupid Hermione! Looking down, she fiddled with the edge of her red dress. Hermione couldn't help but think that perhaps she would die a virgin. She was rubbish at this stuff, the personal stuff.

"What do you see me doing then?"

Hermione looked up then. While she had been worrying he had stepped closer to her, into her personal space again. His hands in his front pockets, a lopsided grin on his face while he looked down at her. She noticed his glasses had a small crack in the left lens. Reaching up, he didn't move away, only gazed at her, as she took them off his face. Pulling out her wand, With a small tap and a muttered 'Oculus Reparo', they were good as new. He gently took them out of her hands, inspecting them up close with a smile before placing them back on.

"There is a charm on those, to repel water, yes?"

He looked at her in surprise, before nodding.

"I had my suspicions when watching you play quidditch, but now, having had a look at them.."

"Wait," Harry interrupted her. "You just fixed them, you didn't to anything to reveal any charms or spell work on them. I watched you."

"I felt it."

He looked sceptically at her.

"I mean, I had my suspicion, so I already knew what to feel for. And then there is your broom."

Reaching his hands out, he places them on the railing on either side of her, leaning down till he was eye level with her. His eyes serious again, and she was caged in.

"What about my broom?"

She felt like Mowgli, in the Jungle Book, a cartoon she had watched as a young child. When he is trapped in the Snake Khaa's coils, using his hypnotic eyes to hypnotize the young wild child. Harry was just so close, and his eyes so green, and he smelled of spice and leather, and… faintly of dog?

"It-it turns."

"Yes, it turns. Most brooms turn upon command." He chuckled. It was a deep sound, in the back of his throat, and it did things to Hermione. Things that were pleasant and awful all at once. Her chest warmed, but her lower belly ached.

"There are restrictions placed on Brooms, specifically Brooms sold to the general public, to make them safer. Your broom flies like a Professional Broom, the ones the Quidditch Players use. Its able to fishtail into a 90 degree turn on a dime."

"I have never once seen you at a Quidditch Game Granger."

Granger, he had called her Granger. He was nervous.

"But Brooms have very powerful anti-cheating charms and safety spells built into them. You found a way around them, didn't you Harry?"

His eyes hardened, and she plowed forward, she had to make him understand!

"And in Charms, when professor Flitwick had set up that quiz last year! We were only to find and separate the cursed objects form the objects with simple harmless charms on them. You not only found all the cursed objects, even the trick one he had included, but you had removed the Curses from half of them before he got to you."

He blushed then, and stood up, moving away from her.

"Yes, I may have misunderstood what we were supposed to be doing-"

"Curse-breaking!" She shouted it out much louder than she meant. Reaching for his hand, she pulled him back to her, her head bowed, she couldn't look at him.

"I didn't mean to accuse you of anything, or imply anything. I'm not going to tell. I mean, it's not like my bag is exactly regulation. The ministry would have some stern words for me to say the least if they ever found ou- But that's besides the point! I just meant. I mean-"

She was stumbling over her words. Top of her class, ice queen, bookworm extraordinaire Hermione Granger was actually stumbling over her words. This was that moment she always read about in books and stories. The moment that made you want to shake the main character for being so silly and awkward. Ugh!

"You are good with charms and at figuring out how things work. Your powerful enough, and sensitive enough to notice things, things most people wouldn't notice, like with the Door. Harry, these are all qualities that would make you a _great_ Auror, but I think Curse-breaking would suit you so much better. Would engage your interests more."

To say she was tense would be an understatement. If someone had touched a pin to her, she felt as if she would shatter in a million pieces. They stood there in silence, a silence so great, she thought that perhaps all the sound in all the world had stopped, because of this moment. Her stupid loud mouth, her nosy nosy eyes, always seeing things, and having to know more.

There was a tug on her hand, the one that was still holding his.

"A curse-breaker huh? You know, I have never once thought of that. But…. It actually sounds pretty interesting. Ron has a brother that is a curse breaker. Nice bloke, works for Gringotts. Maybe I will reach out to him."

She looked up startled. He was gazing off into the space above her head. He didn't look angry, no he looked thoughtful.

"I have only met him a few times, he always has the wildest stories actually."

"Really? I mean, I hardly know you, you would really take career advice from me?"

He looked down at her then.

"I would be a fool not to take the advice of the smartest witch of our age."

And the cheeky brat winked at her then.

"But if you don't mind, I will neither be confirming nor denying anything about my Broom, and any charms or spells that have or have not been meddled with on it. I would prefer it if you did not bring up any thoughts or suspicions about said broom… er, to anyone else, if you don't mind"

He winced, and his cheeks pinked a bit, and she laughed.

"I haven't said anything yet have I? Plus if would make me a bit of a hypocrite…"

Harry's eyebrows rose up his forehead at that. "More secrets Ms. Granger?"

She couldn't help but smile wickedly back. "Oh, I believe every woman should have bucket loads of secrets. But I have already shown you one of mine for free, what will you give me in return for this one?"

And then he was leaning in once more, His hands caging her in again, leaning down till their noses were almost touching.

"Well, I'm not sure, what do you believe is fair trade for this particular secret?"

It was perfect, better than she had planned really.

"A kiss."

She said it. She had actually said it, it was out of her mouth before she had even finished the thought. And, surprisingly, it wasn't scary. It just felt so, just so unbelievably, undeniably, right. He didn't back away, he didn't look surprised. No, his face went blank, no, not quite blank. There for a moment, there was hunger. His shoulders tensed, his eyes darkened, and he looked oh so intent.

"A kiss seems like it would be a fair trade, but not this kiss."

"I beg your pardon?" Well that was unexpected, and hurt too!

"Now, now Princess, let me explain. From a normal girl, a kiss would be just fine. But I know for a fact this would be your first Kiss. So though I would be giving you a kiss, I would also be taking your first Kiss. Which is a great treasure. So it would be an unfair trade, in my favor."

She opened her mouth, only to have him shush her with a finger.

"Not only that! But we are currently in the library."

"Wh-the Lirwrary?" Her words came out muffled, his finger still smushed against her lips.

"Yes the Library. Now I am going to tell you something Darling, something I really hope you won't jinx me for. Promise?"

With a cocked eyebrow, she merely nodded her head. She was curious now! Taking a deep breath, he closed his eyes for courage it looked like.

"For the sake of all that is Holy and Magic, Granger do you have any idea how many boys in this school have fantasized of doing things with you here in this Library. It has to be one of the top fantasies every red blooded male has had in this blasted castle. It seriously rates right up there with Professor Vector on top the Astronomy Tower!"

It all tumbled out of his mouth so fast, and Hermione felt her cheeks heating up. I mean sure, she caught boys staring quite often, but to hear and KNOW they thought of you while wanking. Well, while flattering, it was also a bit intimidating. That was quite an idea to live up to!

"Me? In the Library?"

Harry nodded, a boyishly embarrassed smile on his face.

"Professor Vectror teaches Arithmancy, why would she be in the Astronomy tower?"

"Oh dear Merlin, Hermione! That's what your focusing on? We are teenage boys, not poets or scholars. It's just the way it is! Professor Vector in the Astronomy Tower. And you, with your hair."

He reached up for one of her curls at this point. Her impossible curls. He didn't even know it took her half the morning to charm them into submission every day. She doubted any of the boys in this school would fantasize about her if they saw how she looked first thing in the morning, like a frizzy french poodle.

"And your short Muggle dresses and skirts."

His other hand reached up, pushing aside her robe and rested on her hip. He was surrounding her again. Like a warm cape, enveloping her. His eyes swallowed her in. Gone was that shy boy, here was the man.

"In an empty forgotten part of the library, surrounded by the smell of old books and dry parchment. Pushed against a bookshelf, your legs wrapped around my waist."

That was incredibly specific. And as cliche as it sounded, Hermione and books, and yes, ok, she was wet, and aching at his words. At the picture he painted.

"So you see love, it's not a fair trade. What with the fantasies, and the Kiss, and the.."

He stopped, and just looked at her.

"The?" She replied, a bit breathlessly.

"You know what, fuck it. I want it, I want that kiss."

And then he was on her. His hand moved from her hair, to the back of her head, pulling her in. Putting her just where he wanted her. His mouth on hers, and it was, it was just so much. He was licking at her, nipping her, and she just melted into it all. His other hand, no longer resting on her hip, but wrapped around her waist, pulling her against him. Her arms were around his shoulders, and in his hair. Clutching and pulling at the short fine locks at the back of his neck desperately, he moaned into her mouth. Dear goddess above did that feel amazing, how could she make him do that again?

Then he was kissing his way across her jaw, nipping at her neck, and there was a noise, a desperate mewl of want that absolutely could not be coming from her. Hermione Granger did not make noises like that! Except they were, and if anything it spurred him on. His arms became vices, and he bit down harder, on that spot where her neck met her shoulder, and it sent a pulse of pleasure and want down, deep down to her core.

But it wasn't just physical, though all of that was amazing to be sure! But being wrapped up in each other, the few parts of themselves, where skin wasn't covered by clothing, and flesh met flesh. Their magic rolled off each other, caressed each other, pulled at each other. She had never felt something like this in her life. It was intoxicating, it was addicting.

He worked his way back to her lips, and slowly, ever so slowly, he became less rough, less hurried, until they stopped using tongues and teeth, and just kissed and pecked, over and over again, long and slow. Sighing kisses into each others mouths. Finally he pulled away and nuzzled into her neck, while she ran her fingers through the short hair at the nape of his neck.

"Hermione?"

"Hm?"

"In case you were wondering, that was a bloody fantastic first kiss. Aren't you bad at anything?"

And just like that she was laughing. How was it so easy around him, to smile, to laugh? He just surprised it out of her. She liked it, it felt nice. He pulled away from her, his arms still rested on her waist though. He smiled down at her. His lips red and puffy, his hair an absolute mess. Well more so than usual. She had done that!

"You ready for your secret?"

He looked confused for a moment, before smiling.

"Yes, I believe I am."

"Well after realizing that you may or may not have stripped through your owns Brooms enchantments, I wondered at the mechanics of it, and if I would be able to. So I may have borrowed a Broom, and gave a go of it myself…"

"Wait, wait, you took a broom-"

"And did what you theoretically did, yes."

"-Just to see if you could?"

She bit her lower lip and nodded.

"Hermione, you are an absolute gem. So did you manage?"

"Harry Potter, I will remind you that you yourself just said that there was nothing I wasn't good at."

If he wasn't going to admit to illegally tampering with a Broom, she wasn't going to either. He just laughed again, wiping tears out his eyes this time.

"Ok ok, fair enough. But I have to say, I don't think it's fair."

"How so?"

"Well." He gave her a mock stern look. "I would think, hypothetically, that breaking the charms and enchantments on an old school Broom would be much easier, than say, on a Firebolt, like what I fly."

"Who said I did it to a school Broom?"

He paused at that. His eyes narrowed.

"Borrowed. You said Borrowed. Who's Broom did you 'Borrow' Love?"

"Cassius Warrington."

"Cassius! You stole Warringtons Nimbus 2001! Hermione! Oh god, the Game! Last year, when he flew into the goal post. Hermione was that you? He knocked out all his front teeth and broke his collarbone!"

Stepping away from him, she put her hands on her hips, and glared up at the shocked Gryffindor in front of her.

"He got handsy with Luna! Cornered her after herbology. He is damn lucky that's all that happened to him!"

Throwing his hands up in a gesture of surrender, Harry stepped forward, and quick as a sparrow, placed a peck on her cheek.

"Well done Princess, nothing less than I would have done."

And with that, they were ok. They left her secret spot, and walked out to the Library proper, chatting the entire time. Quitely of course, lest they upset Madam Pince. He didn't seem to be put off by her bit of revenge on their Slytherin classmate. It wasn't awkward, as she worried it might be after sharing a kiss. It was nice really. It was the longest conversation she had had with anyone outside of Luna or a professor in ages.

He flirted with her shamelessly, and tugged on her curls. It was lovely really.

* * *

He had snogged Hermione Granger. He had snogged Hermione Granger, in the bloody library! A proper snog! It was, it was, well he couldn't think of the words to describe it. It was definitely not how he saw his Saturday going that's for sure. Though this had turned out better, than anything he would have planned out for himself.

And he hadn't been lying to her, when he had mentioned it was every school boys fantasy in that castle to have Hermione Granger, up against a bookshelf. Though they hadn't exactly been down with the books, he still counted it. Plus there was always next time. Next time. Now there was a thought. Would there be a next time? Did he want a next time? Of course he wanted a next time, he would be a bloody moron not to want a 'next time.' Who would ever say no to that?

Hermione Granger. She was lovely. She had grown from a tiny little pipsqueak of a girl, with big hair, knobby knees, and slightly too large teeth. Into quite the young lady. Tall, dark hair, tanned skin, always so polished and put together.

Harry had thought of her often through their school years. It was hard not to notice her. She stood apart. It wasn't just that she was pretty, though she was, there were more beautiful girls in the castle still. Her best friend Luna, Ginny, Astoria Greengrass, the Patel sisters. All stunningly gorgeous. But she shear power of her. In the halls, just walking by her, you could feel it rolling off her. In any classroom he shared with her. He could close his eyes and always point to where in the room she was.

Everyone noticed, especially the male population of the school. It called to them, like a siren's song. Strong Witches called to Wizards, and Hermione had power and magic to spare. He had overheard his head of house talking about her before. Strongest witch to come through Hogwarts in over 50 years she had said. He could easily believe that. When their skin touched, when he finally felt it, really felt it. It was like freezing and being burned all at once, and dear Merlin but did he want more.

"What are you smiling about?"

Harry looked up, and he was walking through the portrait hole already? He hadn't even realized that he had already made it up to Gryffindor tower. He looked confusedly at the portrait. Had he given the Fat Lady the password?

"You a'right there Harry?"

Harry, nodded to Finningan, letting the portrait close behind him.

"Well look at this Fred, our Captain seems to be in high spirits yes?"

George looked up from the ground where he sat next to his twin, and sister Ginny, who was looking at Harry quite suspiciously. They were by the fire, a game of Gobstone in front of them.

"Why yes he does Georgy. What have you gotten into Harry dear? Hmm?"

Running his hands through his hair, trying to calm it down a bit, he merely shrugged his shoulders. All of a sudden it felt like the entire room was looking at him. He knew that wasn't true, but still. And what was he supposed to do now, with his hands? How was he supposed to walk. How do you walk normal again after making out in the library, with Hermione Bloody Granger. Normal, act normal Harry, you can do this. He didn't want anyone to know. It was a secret, like the Blue Door. It was a secret shared between him and her, and nobody else's damn business.

"Where have you been all this time?"

Ginny this time, she was still looking at him quite shrewdly. Like a puzzle piece that wouldn't quite fit right.

"I walked Hermione to the library is all."

"The Library? That was hours ago, we played pick up with the Badgers and have had lunch since then. You were in the Library this whole time? With Granger?"

There was a slight edge to her voice. Harry didn't like it, not one bit.

"Yes, the library, with Hermione-"

"And when did you start calling her Hermione?"

The tiny redhead interrupted. Lord and Lady above, but did he hate being interrupted.

"Since we have become friends. Are you to start policing who I am friends with now Ginny?"

Her mouth fluttered open, her chinks pink.

"You know what, never mind. I'm gonna go grab a snack from the Kitchens. Wanna come along Fin?"

Finnigans one eyebrow, (the other burned off in a recent accident of some sort) was raised, and he looked back and forth between Harry and Ginny.

"Uh, sure Harry, let's go grab a sandwich yeah?"

And back out the portrait hole Harry went. Not noticing the amused shared look between the twins.

"In the Library with Granger, Georgy."

"All morning and afternoon Fredy."

And then their game of gobstone was upended in their laps as their sister stalked away towards the girls dorms. the twins grinning knowingly at each other.

* * *

I'm not 100% happy with this chapter, but it's been forever since I posted an update to ANY of my stories. Do you know how sidetracked I got writing this? First time I have had a moment to sit in front of my laptop in AGES, and I kept hoping over to Youtube and watching "Koreans try American snacks", and watching "Irish people try American Shots." Then I ended up watching how to make this Spicy Korean Chicken Wings, and I wrote the recipe down, because they looked _amazing_.

Also, my face is literally melting off right now. I look like I just got back from vacationing near Chernobyl! I got an insanely intense face peel done by my dermatologist, and it is freaking scary guys! Freddy Krueger scary...

I found a new job by the way! I'm so excited, and slightly nervous. I have to put in my 2 weeks notice at my current job tomorrow. My current job, I work 50 hours a week, leaves me next to no time for taking care of myself, or my hobbies. This new job I will make the same yearly, while only working 30 hours a week! I am so excited! I can start working on my art projects again, writing, and working out again! I have been too busy with work, and spending what little free time I have with my husband, so this will be a relief.

 **How have you guys been? Also, what are your favorite Harry-Hermione fics? Send me links! It's REALLY hard to find good Harmione Fics, dammit all!** **And of course, please review and let me know how I am doing!**


	4. Chapter 4

Re-Write finished! Guys, it physically pained me to re-write this! To be fair, I definitely had some plot points in it that were meant for another story of mine. Much happier with this, as before the story definitely got too serious and went in a direction that just wasn't what I originally had planned, for this story at least. Also, wow, I have never seen so much hate for the Malfoys before! Lol. Again, this is absolutely a Harry-Hermione story. The Malfoys are just around for a bit of teasing. Do not taking anything having to do with them in this story that seriously.

 **If you read this chapter before I took it down, re-read as I changed A LOT.**

* * *

 **Curls & Kisses**

It was the last week of classes before Christmas break. It was also the first class Harry was going to have with Hermione since seeing her over the weekend. Since snogging her Saturday. No, not snogging, that was definitely not the correct term for what happened. Since kissing her. Her first kiss to be exact. Kissing her till his toes curled and he felt light headed. Holding tight to her, Merlin, she was so soft. Ok, yeah, Harry stopped that thought right in its tracks.

He was on his way to Transfiguration. One of the classes Gryffindors shared with Ravenclaw. He definitely did not need to show up with a woody, that wouldn't impress Hermione, and it most definitely would not impress his head of house, Professor McGonagall. He was running a bit late, which was alright. His seat would probably be taken, but that was totally fine. He just wouldn't sit next to Ron is all. Hermione sat up front, she always had an empty seat next to her, maybe he would casually walk up and ask if he could sit next to her? No, that's stupid, just sit there, yeah. No need to ask, it's no big deal right? Right!

With a bit of a hop in his step, and a grin on his face, he turned the corner to find a crowd of people, in front of the Transfiguration doorway. There was whispering, giggling, and shoulder pushing going on. Your basic teenage disorderliness. Hells! Pretty much all four houses from his year were there! Slytherins and Hufflepuffs had the class before, and should have been long gone by now. With a sigh, Harry pushed his way through the crowd, the last thing he wanted to deal with was some arsehole Snake picking on a Badger.

"Hey, watch it Potter."

"Ow, thats my foot Scar-face!"

Harry glared at the students around him, he hated crowds, hated being surrounded, it made his skin itch. And lucky him, he found himself among a batch of Slytherin students. Crabbe, Goyle, and Parkinson sneered at him from either side, their wands out. Hermione's words from the week before came rushing back to him. Gritting his teeth and taking a deep breath, he let his own wand drop from the holster attached to his arm. With a quick flick and low muttered 'Cantis' jinx, he soon had Goyle singing opera at the top of his lungs. Students jumped back in horror and surprise, bringing their hands up to cover their ears. All but Parkinson, she hissed before raising her wand. Harry couldn't help but smile, he had Defense with the Snakes after all, and Pansy was woefully outmatched. With a quick wave of his wand, she was soon screeching as her head bowed over under the weight of a massive pair of antlers.

Well that was interesting, he had always wanted to try the Anteoculatia Hex out! Merlin, but did that feel good! Hermione was right, why did he let people get away with so much? Why did he always have to play nice? And then there was a hand on his arm, and he was looking up into a pair of startled eyes, one blue and one brown.

"Potter, seriously?"

Theodore Nott. They had never talked to each other before. Hell, Harry had never heard the tall quite Slytherin speak before, ever! He had a surprisingly soft voice. And then there was a hand clapping him on the shoulder on his other side. He turned to the startlingly white smile of Blaise Zambini.

"Finally entering the game Potter, took you long enough!"

Theo pushed his classmate away.

"Lord of the Night and Stars, don't encourage him Blaise. Get out of here Potter, before it turns into an all out brawl."

Harry shook off his hand before pushed forward past the sea of green, until he found himself at the front of the ring of students, where to his surprise he found Hermione. Hermione and Malfoy. Standing in front of one another, staring at each other, under a sprig of magical mistletoe…

* * *

So yeah, totally not one of her better days. Stuck under this blasted plant, in front of a crowd of slack-jawed morons. Fucking wonderful. Hermione would tear the castle down around them, stone by stone, before Kissing Draco sodding Malfoy!

He hadn't called her a Mudblood since their 3rd year. It had not been the first time someone had called her that slur, but it had been the first time **he** had, and the last. She had decked him immediately after, breaking his nose. She had walked him to the infirmary and watched as Madam Pomfrey set him back to rights. Really, she just wanted to learn the spell. There were no classes that included Healing spells or Magic. Something she had always thought quite impractical. But he had done something peculiar. He had lied to the kindly School Nurse, saying he had fallen off his broom, never uttering a word of Hermione's involvement in his bloodied face.

And after that day, he had never bothered her again. He went from being one of her biggest tormentors, to ignoring her. Except, as time went on, she would catch him staring. He would never say anything to her, and when she caught his eye, he would never turn away like most other boys caught peeking. And then, last year, he started holding doors open for her. Passing her a quill in Arithmancy when hers broke.

It all boiled down to politics you see. Hermione had found herself quite surprised when introduced to the Wizarding world for the first time. Well obviously it was a surprise, but it wasn't just that fact that magic was real, that dragons were real, or that she could go to school and learn how to brew potions. Of course that was all extraordinary, but one thing that was truly remarkable was the fact that Wizarding Britain was a Matriarchal Society. Witches were usually considered, if not more powerful than their Male counterparts, then more adept at performing Magic. They held most roles of power in this world, and laws were skewed quite unabashedly in the fairer sexes favor. Malfoy was the Heir and future Lord to an Ancient house, two really, if Lord Black remained a bachelor. But Hermione was a wild card. There were two schools of thought on her kind, some thought of her and people like her as a freak occurrence, a mistake made by the universe. How could 2 non-magical beings have magical offspring? Obviously some funny-business had occurred. But some thought of Muggle-borns as a gift. Nature bringing forth Magic where and when it was needed. This, paired with Hermione's abilities and large magical reserves, left her in a particular grey area when it came to the Social Hierarchy in Wizarding Britain. Draco Malfoy didn't _actually_ respect her. No, he only recognized her power, and was being a bloody snake and playing the long game.

He _was_ handsome though. Incredibly so. His pale skin was perfect, not a blemish or a freckle to be seen. His hair, straight and perfectly coiffed. A white blond that marked him of House Malfoy, with the high cheekbones and slate grey eyes of House Black. Where Potter was handsome, Malfoy was beautiful. It was honestly a bit intimidating, and disgustingly unfair really. He already had so many advantages in this world, why did he have to look like a statue of Michelangelo's come to life on top of it all?

Beautiful or not, he was not getting a fucking kiss though!

Of course, this would be the perfect moment for a bit of revenge. She was almost positive Parkinson and Greengrass were in the crowd surrounding them. Holding back a wicked smile, she looked up to Malfoy, and let slip the control she always held so tightly to. Ever so slowly, she let the tendrils of her power slip through, it oozed out of her very being to wrap around the tall pale boy in front of her. She watched as his eyes dilated, his adams apple bob as he swallowed. It was a heady feeling, to have a boy like Draco Malfoy under your spell, so to say. To have him _so_ influenced by your power, he would ignore his pureblood leanings and openly want her, for everyone to see. She really hoped those two Harpies where watching. That would make this absolutely perfect, she had a long standing score to settle with them.

There was some sort of commotion coming from the students to her left, but she wouldn't let this chance pass her. She reached a hand out, slowly, reaching for his cheek. Malfoy leaned forward, ever so eagerly. And then, finally, she smiled sweetly, before shocking him with a Stinging Jinx.

"Ow! Fuck! Bloody hell Granger!"

And then, a rush of warmth rolled over her. It fire and air, and it oh so familiarly licked over her skin. A long strong arm thrown over her shoulder, and a warm body pressed close besides her.

"Well look at this! Caught under the mistletoe, and class about to begin! Have you ever been late for a class before Princess?"

Startled, Hermione looked up, to find a messy head of black hair, and a pair of glowing deep green eyes looking down at her. Harry. His magic, it was _his_ magic she felt. It wrapped all around her, and it was absolutely volatile. She could almost taste it, she felt her hair static with it. But not towards her, his temper wasn't for her. Somehow she could tell. Well bloody fuck, when had her life turned into a blasted soap opera?

"Uh-" Eloquent as always around him, she fumbled for words, but nothing came out.

"Potter."

Hermione turned back to Malfoy in surprise. That had sounded almost like a growl.

"Malfoy! How have you been?"

And then the idiot slapped him across the shoulder, as if they were friends! Hermione wouldn't have been surprised if her eyes were as big as Malfoys at the moment. The look of shock on his face was mirrored by everyone around them.

"My Godfather sends his regards this holiday season, Cousin."

Malfoy did growl at that, all while rubbing his stung cheek. Hermione noted with a bit of satisfaction, that it was quite an angry shade of red.

"We are not cousins Potter."

"Aw, don't be like that Mate. It's Christmas time, good cheer and all that!"

And with a wicked grin, and an arm still around Hermione, he ducked forward, his other hand grabbing Malfoy by the back of the neck, and pulling the gorgeous blond into a kiss. A kiss Hermione had a front row seat for. She wasn't kissing Malfoy, nope, Harry bloody Potter was kissing Malfoy. And, yeah, it was kinda sorta really hot. Like, r _eally hot_. Fuck. She definitely had a new genre of porn to look up on the new computer her father had gifted her, when she got home this holiday.

Before she could process anything else, there was Mistletoe falling into her hair, and Harry was pulling away from a completely red faced Malfoy.

"Say Happy Christmas to Malfoy, Darling."

"Happy Christmas, Malfoy." She whispered in passing, getting pulled along pass a gaggle of shocked faces, into the Transfiguration classroom. And funnily enough, the first thought in her head, was that she never knew you could break the Mistletoe spell like that. That someone could intervene.

She was sitting in her chair before she knew it, Harry beside her, pulling sprigs of holly and mistletoe out of her curls for her.

"Princess, that was bloody brilliant. Did you see his face? And that Jinx was wandless! I can't believe yo-"

Hermione put a finger to his lip, shushing him. Leaning forward, she grabbed him by the chin, having him meet her eyes.

"Thank you Harry. I didn't want-"

With a sigh of frustration, she looked around. The other students had all filed in after them, quietly, everything was quite. They were all staring, blasted nosey jerks, the lot of them. She turned back to Harry.

"-just, thank you." She turned his head to the side and planted a quick peck on his cheek.

There was some commotion from outside, before Professor McGonagall walked in only a few moments later. It seemed there had still been a gaggle of students outside the door, whom she chastised and sent on their way to class. Arms full of scrolls and 3 large silver cages floating behind her, carrying what seemed to be some fuzzy animal of some sort in them. She got halfway down the room before stopping in her tracks, the cages bumping into her, sending her stumbling.

Righting herself, she looked around the room, side-eyeing the students, before she slowly continued to the front of the class. Putting the scrolls and cages down, she cocked her head to the side while surveying her students.

"A classroom full of students, sitting quietly, at attention and ready to learn?"

She raised her eyebrows, looking around expectantly.

"What exactly are you all playing at? Out with it!"

Never missed a trick, that one. There was a few heartbeats of silence before Seamus Finnigan, a Gryffindor, stood up from his seat, and yelled.

"Harry snogged Malfoy!"

And then everyone was talking all at once, even those in her own, usually quiet and reserved house, were babbling and falling over themselves explaining to each other and the Professor what they had all witnessed. Hermione looked beside herself, at the chair that was usually empty. Harry Potter sitting next to her now, a satisfied grin on his face. When he noticed her staring, the brat had the audacity to wink at her before looking back towards McGonagall. Who seemed to be regretting ever having asked, and working to calm down her students, and take back control of the class. Eventually she got everyone to settle down, and started with her lesson.

It was double Transfiguration, not one of Hermione's favorite classes, but she did find it interesting. Plus, she absolutely wanted to pursue an Animagus form in the future, for which she would need a Transfiguration Mastery to get her License. Transfiguration also came into use in Potions and Alchemy, two of her three favorite subjects. So it was necessary. And here she was, for the first time ever, she found herself distracted in a class. There was a warm thigh pressed against her own, a arm casually thrown over the back of her chair. And she could feel him playing with a tress of her hair, for Merlin's sake!

And then there was the heat and the magic. It was like having a furnace next to her, the amount of heat that came off him. And his magic, it still covered her, wrapped around her. Was he even aware he was doing it? It was personal, so absolutely intimate. And, ok, she may have been a bit worked up. She just had two disgustingly hot boys basically make out in front of her, and her hormones were in overdrive at the moment. This would not do! So she sat up straight, quill in hand, and forced it all into a box. A mental exercise of hers she learned as a child. Everything in a box, locked thrice, to be taken out later, when she was alone. Looking forward, she noticed Professor McGonagall was asking if anyone knew what the creatures in the cages where. Hermione took a close look, before raising her hand.

"Ms. Grang-"

Professor McGonagall stumbled over her words once catching sight of Hermione's seatmate. Her eyebrows raising.

"Excuse me, yes, Ms Granger, go ahead."

Next to her, she heard Harry give out a soft chuckle. Ignoring him, she answered their Professor.

"Jackalopes. They have the appearance of Jackrabbits, but with the horns of a deer or antelope. An elusive, yet aggressive species from the American West."

"Very good, 5 points to Ravenclaw. The Jackalope is a passive magical species, can anyone explain what that means?"

Another Ravenclaw, Anthony Goldstein raised his hand this time.

"Magically Passive animals are Magical, but can not use magic outwardly. Their magic gives them special abilities and attributes usually, but they are not able to perform spells of any kind on others beings or animals."

"Another 5 points to Ravenclaw. Correct Goldstein, though I would like to warn you all, to think a Magically passive being is not dangerous would be a mistake. The Jackalope for instance, though small, can be quite fierce, and when cornered, has the strength and ability to gore your legs, and anything else they can reach. Men... should especially beware, as they have quite good... aim." McGonagall muttered out awkwardly.

All the boys in the class looked at the Rabbits in the metal cages suspended in front of them, their faces going white as sheets at the implication. The Jackalopes looked calm, and well, quite cute to Hermione. But she really couldn't fault the shiver she felt go through Harry next to her. Though she had to stop herself from giggling.

"They are also master mimickers. In the Old West it was reported, while out on cattle drives, when cowboys would gather by their campfires to sing at night, Jackalopes would frequently be heard singing back, mimicking the voices of the cowboys. Any man foolish enough to follow the songs were usually lured to cliff edges, or crevices to fall to their death."

Next to her, Harry leaned forward, his attention caught. It brought his arm tighter around her, and his cologne washed over her. She was surrounded by him again. His body, his smell, his magic, coiling off him, licking at her skin. Biting the inside of her cheek, Hermione tried her best to focus on the lesson at hand.

"They do have a weakness for Whiskey, and will slow down when they have imbibed, making them slightly easier to catch. One of the reasons they have been hunted in the past is for their feet. I am sure you have all heard of a 'Lucky Rabbit's Foot'? Muggles believe all rabbit feet are lucky, but the truth of the matter is, Jackalope feet have been known to have magical properties that can mimic Felix Felicis. A potion I believe you are all familiar with from your Class with Professor Slughorn. It can mimic Luck for a short while at least. But the results after can get quite grim."

Professor McGonagall looked at her class seriously, before continuing.

"For all the luck you experience while in possession of a Jackalope foot, you will experience equal amounts of bad luck after, until a karmic balance is met. The results are often times fatal. Now, I am sure your all curious as to why they are here in our Transfiguration class today, instead of Care of Magical Creatures."

Waving her wand, the cages moved, one floated towards the back of the room, the other to the middle row, and the last, to the very front of the classroom. Hermione's desk to be precise. The tall silver cage landed gracefully on top of the table in front of Hermione. She looked on curiously at the black eyes staring back at her. It was larger than she thought, once it was up close. The size of a very large house cat perhaps? It was unbearably cute. Light brown downy looking fur, with a white chin and belly. A pair of stately 6 pronged deer horns, proportional to its size, poking out in front of its large ears. And then it was charging, its antlers poking through the cage bars at her. Harry pulled her back quickly, pulling her to his chest.

"Thanks." She whispered a bit breathlessly, once she got her bearings.

Harry only nodded, keeping a wary eye on the creature. He didn't let go though, and it was too much. Much too much. But Professor McGonagall kept going, unaware of Hermione's personal struggles.

"It would do you all some good to take a page out of Harry's book here, and be attentive and vigilant. They are aggressive, tricksters, and a slippery lot. I would prefer not to work with them, but they are perfect for our next lesson."

Hermione's cheeks burned, she could feel the stares of the other students on her, tucked away into Potters chest. She didn't look, hoping it was just her imagination.

"Uh, and what exactly would that be Professor?" Lavender Brown, in the very back of the class spoke up. Eyeing the cage put in front of her and Patil with open fear.

"Transfiguration of a magical creature. So far we have transfigured normal objects, and mundane animals into various forms. In this instance, you will be attempting to Transfigure a Magical creature into something else. In this case, a regular Jackrabbit."

In that moment everything fell away from Hermione. Harry, his magic, the rest of the class. She looked at the creature in the cage, it was hopping around, prying it's horns desperately at the bars, as if it understood. Understood what was about to happen.

"No."

It came out without thinking, it came out a whisper. Beside her, Harry stiffened and pulled away, startled. It barely registered to Hermione though. Professor McGonagall kept talking, unaware.

"Being a Magical Creature, it will be infinitely harder to transfigure, evan as a passively magical being. It will still fight against the change instinctually."

"No."

She was louder this time, McGonagall stopped mid speech, startled. Everyone was staring at her again.

"I beg your pardon Miss Granger?"

"It's not right."

Hermione looked away from the Jackalope in front of her, to her Professor, who was looking at Hermione like she had never really seen her before.

"Miss Granger, this curriculum has been approved by the Board of Governors and the Ministry, and this lesson is a mandatory part of the 6th year Syllabus. If you refuse to participate I will be forced to fail you for the lesson."

"I will take the fail."

There was a chorus of gasps behind her. Harry stood next to her, deathly still. McGonigal sputtered for a moment, her cheeks turning pink, before composing herself.

"Ms. Granger, I was under the impression you wanted to attain a Mastery in Transfiguration in the future, correct?"

Hermione nodded her head once. Fighting the urge to fold her arms in front of herself defensively, she kept them steady and loosely at her side.

"Well then I must tell you, I do not let Students into my Seventh year class who have not completed this particular lesson, as this will show up in your Transfiguration Newts."

She held Hermione's gaze steadily, as she walked up to her desk. Pulling out her wand, she performed the wand movements for the entire class to see twice, before finally moving onto the spells pronunciation. Finally, she performed the spell on the Jackalope in front of them all, transforming it into a regular Jackrabbit. Hermione looked down on the hornless rabbit, sitting calmly in the gilded cage in front of her. With a tight and quick 'Finite', McGonagall transformed it back to a Jackalope.

"Ms. Granger..."

* * *

Harry was unable to move. It was as if all the air in the room had been sucked out. There was a tenseness, a silence that was absolute. He watched Hermione beside him, she was looking at the caged creature before them. His Head of House stood on the other side of their table, waiting expectantly. Everyone was waiting, and Harry didn't know what to do. He knew what he wanted to do. He wanted to pull Hermione back to him, she was upset, something was wrong, and as her friend he wanted to comfort her. To protect her. As an intensely private person, he doubted she would appreciate that though. And well, really, what right did he have? She wasn't his, they hardly knew each other in fact. They were newly friends, yes, but it was not his place.

With a deep breath, she lifted both her hands. Graceful, she was always graceful, even now as she was about to perform a spell she never attempted before. She was poised, her long wand, made of a wood that was almost white, steady in her hand. She repeated the words McGonagall had taught them, her wand moving in sync, perfectly. And the entire class watched as the Jackalope slowly changed. Its horns disappeared, and for a moment, the smallest of moments, what looked like a regular rabbit stood before them. Then magnificent wings were sprouting from its back, the wings of a pheasant, in various shades of browns, blacks, and tan. Next its fluffy tail sprouted equally glorious tail feathers.

"The Skvader, also known as the Jackalopes Swedish cousin. The Skvader is rarer and more elusive than its American counterpart. In fact, they were believed to be extinct, as a true Skvader had not been seen nor captured in ages. Forty years ago though, Newt Scamander, the famous Magizoologist, had captured and nursed an injured Skvader back to health. There are stories of them being messengers and pets to the Alvar, a type of Woodland God or Elf known to that region through folklore. Scamander was never able to verify this though."

She did it! She did it on her first try. Not the rabbit McGonnigal had asked for, but she had completed the assignment. Harry looked back and forth between Hermione and their Professor. McGonagall was looking at the Winged Rabbit before her, her eyes narrowed. Not in anger though, she seemed to be lost in thought, before finally sighing and looking up at Hermione and giving her an assessing look.

"Very good Miss Granger."

It felt as if the entire classroom exhaled at the same time. The awkwardness of the moment breaking.

"It is infinitely harder, to turn one magical being into another in fact. Let alone one you have never seen before. Congratulations."

Harry rolled his eyes at that and grinned. Of course, Miss Perfect, as always.

"Form groups of 4 and each take a turn before passing along the cage to the next group."

McGonigal walked away, leaving Hermione and Harry alone briefly, before they were joined by two other students. Both Ravenclaws, Terry Boot, and Lisa Turpin.

"Seriously Granger? Merlin forbid you aren't the center of attention for one moment in class."

Harry recoiled in surprise at the vehemence in the other girls voice. Was this how her own housemates treated her? Hermione let out a laugh, before bringing her hands up to spell her hair up into a bun, and away from her face. Her smooth ringlets were looking a bit frizzy, how strange.

"No, need to get salty Turpin. Go on, lets see you have a go."

Turpin smiled wickedly back at the tall brunette.

"I wouldn't want to upset you Granger. Make you cry by turning this stupid rabbit into a different rabbit."

Hermione snorted at that.

"I doubt you could change the color of his fur, let alone complete the actual assignment."

With a growl, Turpin pulled out her wand. Her pronunciation seemed to be spot on, but her wand work was sloppy. Too sharp in her anger, even Harry could see that. He felt a burst of her magic. It felt acrid and biting, and left a oily feeling in the air. Harry wanted to recoil, but stood his ground.

The Magical Rabbit kept its shape, its wings flapped irritably as it sniffed at the air in concern. Turpin stamped her foot in anger, as Boot stepped forward, putting a hand on her wand arm, pushing it down.

"Calm down Lisa, honestly, your acting like a child."

With a shake of his head he stepped in front of her, pulling out his own wand.

"Mind changing it back for me Granger?"

Turpin looked back and forth between her two housemates before stomping off, mumbling under her breath about show offs that didn't know their place. Harry grit his teeth and looked over to Hermione. She was calm, her wand out again, she changed the Vader-whats-it, back into a Jackalope. Seemingly ignoring her dorm mates tantrum.

"Why didn't you do it Granger?"

Hermione stowed her wand away, without looking back at Boot.

"What do you mean? I performed the spell perfectly."

Terry rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, there wasn't much doubt about that. Why not a regular rabbit though? We both know it would have been easier, and no matter what the others say, we both know you prefer to not be the center of attention. So why?"

'No matter what the others say?' Harry mulled over those words. What exactly was her houses problem with her?

"It's not right."

Harry paused at that, looking back over to the curly haired witch next to him. She was looking down, her cheeks slightly pinkened, eyes downcast.

"Why's it not right, Princess?"

Hermione looked up at him then, glaring. Harry couldn't help but smile back. She was down right adorable when she made that face. And with her hair pulled up, in haphazard curls atop of her head, she looked absolutely charming.

"It does not seem right, to take something magical, and make it not. I know its not real. That it would still inherently be magical, it's only its form that would be changed. But.."

She paused, and Harry's chest ached at the sight of her. She was breathing hard, her fists clenched and unclenched at her side. Harry looked away. It didn't feel right to see her like this, it felt wrong, all wrong. Hermione was strong, she was poised, and cared little of others silly opinions. His gaze landed on the Jackalope then, and he looked at it, really looked at it.

"Your right."

Hermione looked up at him, startled.

"It is wrong." He smiled down at her, before they both turned to look at Boot, who was looking back at them curiously. With a sigh he lifted his hands up in surrender.

"Well, I know better than to argue with a witch, let alone one as powerful as Granger. And I don't fancy going against the boy-who-bloody-lived. So, yeah... Teach us the infinitely harder task of changing one magical creature to another Granger, because I refuse to lower my class grade over this. I want a mastery in Transfiguration as well you know."

And then Boots cheeks were turning pink, and Harry couldn't blame him, because Hermione was smiling, a real smile. Her eyes bright, she started talking excitedly about the spell, and the power and intent required. She absolutely lit up. No, he couldn't blame Boot for noticing, but he also couldn't help the slight twist in his stomach at the sight of the boy transfixed by her enthusiasm. He couldn't help the feeling, of wanting to pull her back against his side. He didn't act on it of course, but that didn't stop him from feeling it. From wondering about it.

* * *

Luna sat quietly across from her as Hermione grabbed a small sandwich for herself. Very quietly. Hermione looked up to see her blond friend smiling at her serenely, her hands folded in front of her on the table, her plate empty. Hermione quickly looked away, grabbing a nearby pitcher filled with Cider. She absolutely hated Pumpkin Juice, and refused to drink it. Some things in the Wizarding world she could get behind, but the juice of a gourd was just not one of them.

She peeked up only to meet the patient smiling face of her friend again, she hadn't moved an inch. With a huff, she grabbed another sandwich, she was a bit hungry after all, she had spent double Transfig teaching and helping both Harry and Boot with the assignment. Harry had gotten it in the end, and Boot had completed a partial transformation. Despite her reservations, it had turned into a lovely lesson, as long as she kept her back to the other groups, and what they were attempting. Harry had ended up naming the Jackalope 'Pansy', much to Hermione's confusion, though Boot had laughed at that.

She looked up from her sandwich again, to Luna's unblinking eyes.

"Lady of Sky and Storm! Luna, it was honestly nothing! So I got stuck under the mistletoe, I never even needed to kiss him! And Harry and his stupid hair, and his ridiculous eyes! Ugh! Who even told you about that? Gossip is a nasty habit!"

She threw her hands up in defeat, before looking around worriedly. Thankfully she had gotten to lunch early, and there were few to no people in the Great Hall yet to witness her outburst. She looked back at Luna, she was smiling still, that soft knowing smile of hers. Hermione took a rather large, unlady like bite of her sandwich.

"Harry Potter is a nice boy, a kind boy. And he does indeed have very beautiful eyes."

And with that, she finally picked up a sandwich for herself, before pouring herself some tea as well. Hermione let out a sigh of relief, but then there was a clatter, and a warm body next to her. Blinking owlishly, she looked over to find Terry Boot sitting beside her. What the bloody hell was going on lately? Nearly 6 years of sitting alone, undisturbed except for Luna, and now all of a sudden there was a revolving door of blokes sitting at their quite end of the table, disrupting their meal times. Reaching over her, Boot grabbed a pitcher of Pumpkin juice, while also grabbing four sandwiches at once, and plopping them down on the plate in front of him.

"Please tell me your going to eat more than that Granger? Merlin, I've been running on empty since McGonagall's class. You depleted my core Witch! And here you are with a measly sandwich and a half on your plate. Honestly woman, are you just a bottomless pit of power? Also, Hello Lovegood."

Hermione looked back and forth between Boot and Luna, not quite sure if she was seeing right. Boot was stuffing his face ravenously. Luna smiled at him while pushing another sandwiche onto his plate. He smiled back at the blond in thanks.

"I-"

"Working with you and Potter is bad for a mans ego, you know? Don't get me wrong, he's not a bad chap, as far as Gryffindors go and all."

Hermione quickly closed her mouth, she didn't know Boot well, but she knew it was hard to stop him once he got going.

"If you don't mind, I would love to study with you two in the future. As much as a hit to my pride as it was, it made me realize I have a lot of work to do. The power between the two of you, I mean, wow! I would like to push myself harder, do you think I have it in me?"

He looked at her then, his face so earnest. Hermione had hardly ever spoken to the boy, and here he was, being so bloody honest and open. How did people do that? How were so many others able to bear their souls so openly, without any fear? Hermione bit her lip in thought before turning to Luna. Luna merely smiled at her, anyone else would have said it was angelic, Hermione knew better. It was a sly smile. Oh, Luna seemed all innocent and cute, but the girl could be as conniving as any Slytherin Hermione had ever met.

With a bit of trepidation, Hermione reached over, grabbing hold of their startled classmates hand. She held it in both hers as she closed her eyes. She let her power wash over them both. The only person she had ever before been close enough to, to share magic freely with, to allow it to caress and mingle with, was Luna. Her one and only friend of 5 years. They worked together, spell crafted together. In magical families, Hermione had read, children grew up with their parents and siblings magic. A familiar warmth, a soothing presence of comfort and love. She had witnessed close friends and housemates doing the same as well. Hermione was Muggleborn though. She had no Magical family, she had no friends save Luna. And this was just too much. It made her chest ache. It was intimate. Here she was, in the past week alone, having shared what she felt was one of the deepest parts of herself, with Luna, Potter, Malfoy of all people, (but only to trap the twat!) and now Terry Boot. It left her feeling so incredibly vulnerable.

"Yes, you definitely are worked through good. Make sure to grab some of the fruit as well, it will help you faster than those sandwiches, to restore you. But Terry,"

She opened her eyes then, meeting his own while letting go of his hand.

"There is so much potential in you. You need to stretch, you need to push. If you don't do it now, you may never cross that threshold."

Boots mouth was open in a fairly good imitation of a trout.

"You have gotten complacent. You have the potential, I felt as much during class today. You managed a partial transformation-"

He looked away at that, his eyebrows drawing down in a scowl, his cheeks pink.

"Hey now- don't be like that. You managed a partial transformation. From one magical creature to another, while most of the class hardly managed to Transfigure it into an actual mundane animal, an infinitely easier task then what you were attempting."

They both jumped as the sound of shattering tableware. They looked up to Luna, her teacup in pieces on the table.

"What do you mean? What were you doing in class today?" Luna looked as serious as Hermione had ever seen her.

Terry pulled out his wand, and tried to clear the mess, it took two tries with his power so low, but he managed it. He explained all the while, their assignment for the day, and Hermione's outburst in class.

"Honestly Lovegood, you should have seen it. I have never seen her talk back to a Professor before, never in my life imagined she ever would! And McGonagall just about swallowed her tongue at the whole affair."

Luna looked from Boot to Hermione.

"And the assignment?"

"Oh, Princess here-"

"Don't you dare start on that too!" Hermione bristled at the nickname. Bloody Potter, couldn't keep his mouth shut!

Boot ignored Hermione's chastisement, a grin on his face.

"-she completed the assignment alright, on the first try, as always. Instead of turning it into a standard rabbit, she turned it into some ridiculously rare magical creature from Sweden or Denmark or something. I never even heard of the thing before today."

Luna relaxed at that, finally. She pulled out her wand, and summoned another tea cup to her.

"Of course she did, to do otherwise would have been wrong."

Boot looked between the two then, his forehead creased in thought.

"That's what she said. Why would it be wrong?"

They both watched as Luna poured an obscene amount of honey into her tea.

"She is a Witch, and Witches know the natural order of things. I thought better of Professor McGonagall, I am surprised she would assign such a task."

Boot looked down at the table lost in thought. With a huff, Hermione continued on.

"Anyways, as I said before, you have quite a bit of potential. But you're not challenging yourself enough. You won't get stronger if you do not step out of your comfort zone. You do well in classes, but that's not enough. You do not want to just do well do you? Don't you want to know what it feel like to perform at your absolute peek?"

He looked up then, a crooked smile on his face.

"Like I said before Granger, I know better than to argue with any Witch. Let alone one such as yourself, and you as well Lovegood."

He nodded towards the blond across from them. Luna dipped her head back, like a queen, as if she was only accepting her due.

"I would love to work with you in the future. And you Lovegood, as well. If you don't mind?"

Hermione hesitantly nodded a confirmation, as Luna smiled and reached over to pat his hand.

"Of course Terry, I have so much to show you. We will make a true sorcerer of you yet."

He blinked at that before looking over to Hermione questioningly. She merely shrugged in return. She was friends with her, not her universal translator.

"We should go by first names, if we are to be friends. Yes?"

Luna chimed in. Hermione blinked in surprise. Friends?

"Ha! Fair enough, I would like that. Thanks Luna, Hermione."

Terry raised his glass to them both before taking a large gulp. Hermione felt a lump form in her throat, thankfully she was saved from having to say anything due to a commotion of some kind. Turning around to see what was happening, she found the source at the Gryffindor table, of course. Harry and Ron Weasley, were both standing, glaring at each other. Two boys were pulling back on Weasleys arms, trying to pull him away from the situation as he started to yell at his black haired best mate.

A spell of some kind was obviously involved, it was clear he was screaming at the top of his lungs, his face red and splotchy, but Hermione could hear nothing. She admired the Lions for having eachothers back, even when at odds. Though rare, the few times her own housemates had openly quarrelled no one ever threw up privacy wards.

"How strange, I wonder what they are fighting about?"

Hermione couldn't help but wonder out loud. Those two were thick as thieves since their first year. Next to her, Terry Boot guffawed. She looked over at him curiously, and he grinned at her sadly.

"Hermione, I find it oddly comforting that for being so bloody smart, there are some things even you miss."

And with that he turned back to his sandwiches, as Luna spooned some fresh fruit onto his plate as well. He pouted at that, mumbling something about not like sweet things. Luna only needed to tsk him once, before he grabbed a fork and dug in. Hermione turned back to the Gryffindor table only to find both Potter and Weasley gone, and Ginny Weasley glaring daggers at her.

Only a few more days till break Hermione, she reminded herself. She just had to make it a few more days before a wonderfully long, and relaxing break.

* * *

The train was just pulling into Kings Crossing. It had hardly stopped before Harry was out the carriage and running through a crowd of people. He could feel him, could taste his Godfathers Magic in the air, reaching out to him, and then there he was.

"Hey there old man!"

Harry jumped forward, unabashedly, into two big strong arms that wrapped around him. They both laughed as Harry nearly knocked them both over in his haste. He let the familiar warmth of Sirius's magic wash over him. His own reaching out to the older man, he felt Sirius let out a sigh of contentment at the feel of it.

"There's my boy."

He pulled back to look up at the smiling handsome face of the only Father he had ever known. Harry ran a hand through his shoulder length black hair.

"What's this Pops, more grey already? I havent been gone that long have I?"

Sirius scowled before running a hand of his own through his shiny black locks, self consciously. It was a running joke among Harry and Remus, how vain his good looking Godfather could be. He opened his mouth, for what Harry was sure would be a reprimand, but Harry quickly turned away. Looking through the crowd of parents and students milling about. She had to be around somewhere, she had promised after all. He caught a flash of flaming red hair, and he quickly moved to avoid eye contact, and pretend he didn't see. Him and Ron had been on the outs all week now. The longest row they've ever had. He really didn't feel liked dealing with it at the moment, not after the things his supposed 'best mate' had said. Shaking his head, he cleared his thoughts, and the twinge of guilt that fluttered through his stomach, and continued to look for Princess.

"She's here by the way! The girl I wrote you about, I want you to meet her Pops. Your gonna love her, she's an absolute doll. Actualy-"

A thought struck Harry, and he twirled around so quickly he almost pushed his startled Godfather over in surprise.

"Listen here Sirius, she may seem a bit cold at first, but don't be a knob about it, yeah? She just takes a moment to warm up to is all. And she's amazing, like, seriously amazing. But really propper you know, so don't go slobbering all over her. She's like a freaking lady outa the movies, yeah?"

Sirius eyebrows rose higher and higher as Harry spoke, the corner of his mouth trying its best not to turn up into a smile.

"Hey! Take this seriously!"

"Psh, of course son. I'm always Sirius after al-"

Harry groaned, this was gonna go balls up, he just knew it. He turned back around to look for Hermione, only to find someone standing in front of him. Harry swallowed hard, no, not someone, Lucius Malfoy was standing in front of him. Along with his son, Draco. They looked impeccable as always. Lucius in a relaxed dark charcoal grey suit, and black robes. His family crest hand stitched onto the left breast in the light blues of House Malfoy. Draco beside him, looking more like his younger brother than his son.

"Lucius! Merry Christmas! And to you as well little cousin."

Harry wanted to laugh as Sirius reached out and grabbed Draco by the shoulder, pulling him in for a hug and a pat on the back. Draco, begrudgingly returned the hug. Say what you will about him, Draco had strong beliefs when it came to his family. Harry knew it bothered Draco's Father and Mother to no end, but Draco acknowledged his family, and stood firm with them. **All of them**. He always paid his respects to Sirius, and Harry had heard Andromeda let slip that he wrote to her and her daughter on occasion, though they had been disowned from the Black line long ago. It was one of the few things about Draco he appreciated. One of the very, very, _very_ few things.

"Merry Christmas Sirius, and to you as well Young Mister Potter."

Harry bowed slightly in acceptance of the greeting from the Lord of House Malfoy. He remembered his manners after all. Plus it helped hide his wicked smile. It was always fun to see his Godfather and Lucius interact. Both Lords of two great Houses. Lucius looked the part to a T, and standing beside him, was Sirius. In Black slacks, and a wrinkled white button up, the top three buttons undone, and a smattering of silver chains showing. His sleeves rolled up haphazardly, his arms covered in tattoos, and a tibetan mantra bracelet around his wrist. They couldn't be any more different.

"Here you are."

And then there was a white envelope in Harry's hands. Harry looked up to see his uncle holding one as well, a surprised look on his face.

"Whats this?"

Harry looked up to the tall blonde in front of him warily.

"An invitation of course."

"An Invitation-"

Harry repeated dumbly.

"Yes, to Malfoy Manor, for Christmas Eve."

Harrys mouth fell open in shock, as Lucious smiled back at him devilishly.

"Why yes Mister Potter. When Narcissa and I heard of you courting Draco here, well we thought it would be nice to have you over. Sirius is family after all, right Draco?"

Harry looked over in dawning horror at Draco, the boy had a self satisfied smirk on his face.

"Of course father."

Lucius nodded seriously.

"Yes, well that practically makes you family already Mister Potter. And we were so surprised when we got the letter from Draco, explaining your overtures. Honestly, Cissa _can't wait_ to get har hands on you. It took all I had to have her stay home today, and let me pick up Draco here on my own."

Harry gulped audibly. Narcissa Malfoy wanted to get her hands on him? He looked over to Sirius, his father in all but name, Sirius, who had a big toothy smile on his face. The traitor!

"Oh ho! This is marvelous. We would love to come over Lucius! Thank you for the invite, we would be glad to attend. I have to say, I was surprised when I heard about it myself."

Sirius stuck his hand and shook the tall blondes while looking over at Harry excitedly. The bastard! How had he heard about what had happened at school? Harry was going to kill him. No, Harry was going to kill Draco! As the two adults continued to talk to one another, Harry pulled Draco aside.

"You fucking snake!"

Draco, pulled his sleeve out of his hand, a nasty little grin on his lips.

"Language Potter, really." Malfoy tsked. "And I would remind you that you started it."

"I knew you'd want to get back at me, but I didn't think you would stoop this low!" Harry whisper yelled at his pale classmate.

"Yes, well, it seemed fitting."

"Bullocks! Your Mother is going to _kill_ me."

"Oh stop being so dramatic, she will maim you a bit at most."

"Honestly Draco, this is ridiculous."

Draco rolled his eyes, while adjusting his robes.

"Well you shouldn't have stolen my Kiss then."

"For the love of all that is Magic, it was just a bloody kiss Draco. Why are you acting like such a girl about it?"

"I meant my kiss with Granger, you moronic buffoon."

Harry almost fell over in his surprise.

"Hermione?"

Harry felt like he had taken a bludger to the head.

"Wha-but, but she's a Muggleborn.."

With a roll of his eyes, Draco let out a humorless laugh.

"I wanted a kiss, not her hand in marriage Potter."

Well bloody hell. That left Harry a bit speechless. Harry turned back to his Godfather and Lucius, they were shaking hands again, before Lucius collected his son, and departed. That was good. Harry didn't think he could handle much more. There was a tap on his shoulder, and Harry was just about ready to scream at whoever it was, as this day was turning out quite horrid. He really just didn't have the energy to deal with anything else. Of course Malfoy wanted to kiss her, who wouldn't? Plus there was the fact that Malfoy had generations of undisturbed bloodlines behind him, and it showed. His power was impressive, of course a Witch as strong and powerful as Hermione would catch his eye.

And then there she was, right in front of him, Hermione. Her long dark chocolate hair, in shiny ringlet curls. Her impossibly dark deep brown eyes looking up at him curiously. She was wearing one of her muggle dresses again. Black and tight, it reached just above her knees demurely, while the top was cut dangerously low. Over it she wore a blood red cape with a fur collar dyed to match. He had always admired her for wearing her muggle clothes on the weekend at school. It was like a brand of honor for her. A two finger salute to those around her that thought less of her for her birth. Harry's own mother had been Muggle-born after all, he couldn't help but think his mother would have liked her.

"Hermione! Merlin, what took you so long? I had to talk to Malfoy and his father of all people. It was awful!"

Grabbing her glove clad hand, he pulled her forward excitedly.

"Come here, I want you to meet Sirius."

With a quick flourish of his wand, he charmed a cloud of confetti to shoot form the end, and float slowly down around them, as he pushed her up in front of his Godfather, rather abruptly.

"Ta-da! Sirius, this is her! This is Hermione, the one I've been writing you about."

Hermione, ever graceful, took it all in stride, until Harry mentioned the letters. Her cheeks turned the cutest shade of pink and she sputtered in surprise, she turned towards Him.

"You wrote to him about me Potter?"

"Well, I mean, yeah." Harry frowned at her, confused.

"Of course I did. Hey, are you telling me you didn't write to your father about me?"

She looked like a deer caught in headlights.

"Seriously! We're friends Princess, you tell your family about your friends!"

"Its been a freaking week Harry! My father lives in Russia! It would take ages for an owl to reach him, I figured I would tell him when I see him for Christmas. Merlin, would you calm down."

Harry wasn't pouting. No, he was frowning, he was a man, men frowned. Hermione rolled her eyes at him for good measure before turning back to Sirius.

"Lord Black, it's a pleasure to meet you."

She was such a gem. She really was just amazing. Not a hair was out of place, she managed to look like a proper Lady, even with colored confetti all in her curls. Harry looked excitedly from Hermione, to his Godfather. His Godfather, who looked absolutely stunned. He looked back and forth from her, and back to Harry, before taking her hand in his own, bowing over it, and kissing it. Harry rolled his eyes, the dog always managed to find his manners the moment there was a pretty girl in front of him.

"The pleasure is all mine, it has been a long time since I have been in the presence of such a capable and beautiful Witch. Please forgive my Godson his manners, but if you don't mind, your family name?"

Hermione stiffened next to him, and Harry's jaw just about fell open. What the hell was this?

"Sirius!" Harry chastised. "I told you she was a Muggleborn."

Sirius looked absolutely gob smacked.

"A Muggleborn. I mean, I remember you mentioning it, but-"

He looked over Hermione, shocked, before finally chuckling.

"My apologies Hermione, you don't mind if I call you Hermione do you?"

Sirius smiled down kindly at Harry's friend.

"Not at all Sir."

"Again, I really must apologize, your blood status means little to me, and has no bearing on you as a person, or a Witch. You just hold yourself so- I mean- I thought- Oh dear Merlin, I am making this worse aren't I?"

Harry silently agreed, he was definitely being a grade A tosser. Hermione, stepped in though, always knowing the right thing to do.

"It's ok Sir, I understand. My Father sent me to finishing school you see. In the muggle world, it is considered old fashioned. Thankfully, it seems to have come in quite handy in Wizarding Society."

She dimpled prettily up at the tall Lord before her. Sirius sighed in relief.

"Call me Sirius, Dove. Sir and Lord make me feel so old. You don't think I'm so old, do you Darling Girl?"

Hermione blinked in surprise, and Harry grinned. Here we go, this was more like it.

"Hermione, there you are! Now dear girl, how could you give your poor old friend Adrian such a fright? Such a cruel Witch you are."

Hermione turned, startled.

"Oh! Adrian."

Harry turned and noticed for the first time that the station was now mostly empty. Three men approached them, the two in the rear had their wands out and passively held at their sides. The leader, a tall dark haired, tanned skin, smiling man, approached their group. He was handsome if quite a bit older than Sirius. He had a thick dark grey beard and hair, and tattoos on his wrist, peeking out of his long cloak sleeves, as well as some showing above his collar, on his neck. Hermione rushed up to him. He hugged her close, all the while looking over her shoulder at Harry and Sirius. His eyes were dark, and cold. A shiver went up the back of Harry's spine.

A rush of heady, dark power covered him, and Sirius arm was on his shoulder, pulling him to his side. Sirius was laying claim to him. Sure, it looked nonchalant, a loving Father, throwing his arm over his son, but Harry knew better.

"I'm sorry Adrian, my friend wished for me to meet his Godfather, I didn't mean to keep you waiting."

The man, Adrian, looked down at Hermione, patting her head distractedly before looking back up towards them.

"Of course Zvezda Moya. You know how I worry though. We must get going now though, we have a portkey leaving for your fathers soon, and we mustn't be late."

He had an incredibly thick accent, though he spoke English well. As they stepped forward together, Harry couldn't help but notice they looked incredibly alike, almost like Father and Daughter. Except that couldn't be, Hermione was Muggleborn, and this man was a Wizard. An incredibly powerful Wizard no less. No, a blasted dark wizard! Harry could taste it in the air, as they stepped up close. He had to fight back the visceral reaction of wanting to bring his wards up. Everything in him telling him that this was not a man, but a monster.

He looked over to Hermione. She was looking over to him, her eyes worried, biting her bottom lip before she turned to Sirius.

"Sirius, it was wonderful to meet you, but I'm afraid I must get going."

And she truly did look regretful to leave. Harry wanted to grab onto her, to pull her away from the Dark Man, and his tainted aura. Sirius stepped forward, taking her hand in his once more, bowing over it solemnly.

"Of course dear, I understand completely. We will see about setting something up, we would love to have you over. Perhaps over the Easter Hols?"

Hermione smiled prettily up at Sirius.

"That would be lovely, I look forward to it. You all have a wonderful Holiday, Merry Christmas."

And with a small bow, she was gone. Walking out the station, the tall dark Wizard next to her, holding her hand, as the two others Wizards flanked them. Harry turned back to his Godfather, who was looking at him, a frown on his face.

"You said she was Muggleborn."

"She is! Sirius, you should see the crap she gets for it at school. I doubt she would lie about something like that."

Sirius ran a hand through his hair in frustration, before turning back to Harry.

"Those were Russian Wands for hire. No way a Muggle would be hiring bodyguards like that for their daughter. Harry?"

Harry didn't know what to say, this was insane!

"She's only talked about her family a bit. Her Mother is dead-"

"Muggle women never survive the birth of a magical child." Sirius mumbled, distractedly.

Harry gaped openly. What the hell? He had never heard that before. Sirius seemed to realize what he let slip, and winced be fore he continued.

"And her father Harry?"

"He-He is some sort of government official. Works in Russia as a diplomat of some sort. trade Minister I think? A big deal in the muggle world. She lives primarily in Russia from what I gather, during the Summer. He is really strict with Hermione, she has bodygaurds everywhere she goes outside of school. She has to take classes while home during the summer hols, Muggle classes."

With a big huff of a sigh, Sirius threw his arm around Harry, pulling him close while leading him out of the station, and into the Muggle World above.

"This is it isnt it?"

Harry looked over at him, startled at the resignation in his voice.

"What?"

"Ugh! So like your blasted father!"

Sirius kicked at a piece of litter on the ground sullenly.

"But not just any Muggleborn this time, nope! You had to go and find a bloody Witch that may as well be Morganna reborn for all the the power coming off her. And a lady, a proper lady she was Harry! James will be rolling in his grave!"

"Hey-"

"Calm down, calm down. She's a pretty thing, I'll give you that."

Sirius sniggered, and Harry punched him in the arm.

"Oh by the way, do you plan to court Hermione while courting Draco as well? I didn't raise a scoundrel did I?"

He jumped on Sirius, trying to put him in a headlock, only to have to older man easily overpower him, tears in his eyes from laughing so hard.

* * *

So, this definitely flows MUCH better than the first time I posted it, and is much closer to the original intent of the story. And hopefully you all can deal with the small bit of Malfoys in the story. They are just there for funsies.

As for my world building. I have mentioned before in other stories, but in my Harry Potter AU's, I write from the angle of the Wizarding world being a very Matriarchal society. Complete opposite of a lot of stories on here, that have things all old fashioned, women are objects, men are in control, ect. I am originally from a country where that is very much still a reality. My cousins have all had arranged marriages back home, and I just find that sick. There is nothing romantic about it honestly, and I am beyond grateful that I live in the States, and never had to deal with that. I got to choose my husband.

I know Hermione is seeming like this over powered Mary Sue at the moment. And though she is incredibly powerful, she obviously has faults guys, and I will continue to show her weaknesses as the story progresses. It was really important to me to write a strong Hermione. As for this story, I really screwed myself, lol. I did the thing I always do. I want to write some fun smut, but I take forever to get to a point where it can be believable, and then, its turned into a full fledge story in need of a decent plot. Ugh!

Anyways, for some good news. I had to mention that the coolest thing happened to me recently. I was reading a story, and when I finished it, I went through the Authors favorites to see if they had anything good saved I haven't read yet. I found **this** story saved to their favorites! I just about died! That was such an awesome feeling, to see my work out there, someone liked it! I also want to thank everyone that has Reviewed, getting those really pushed me towards posting this chapter. And look at it! Its soooo long compared to my other chapters.

 **So what do you guys think?** I really stuffed a lot into it! Please let me know how you felt about the Mistletoe scene, and Hermione meeting Sirius. I honestly felt like I really rushed that meeting.

Happy Holidays!


	5. Chapter 5

I busted my butt on the last chapter, and got so many IM's complaining about it. It really hurt my feelings! Especially as I re-wrote it, and was so freaking happy with the rewrite! Really tore down my self esteem. I'm going to go work on some other stories after this chap goes up. I had this already mostly written, so I wanted to post it before moving on for a while.

Note: Assume while in Russia, they are speaking Russian. I will only be using actual Russian translations when they are in Britain.

* * *

 **Curls & Kisses**

Traveling by portkey is awful, yes, but traveling by International Portkey was always absolutely wretched. Hermione preferred Plane or Train travel, and thankfully, her father did as well. However, when traveling alone with her bodyguards, they always prefered magical means. By the time they had landed in Russia, and gotten her home to her Father's Estate, Hermione was exhausted and queasy. Her father wasn't home, so she went straight to bed and slept what was left of the day away and the whole night through.

The next day found her alone in the study, knitting by the fire. This is where her father found her, when he finally came home that night.

"What are you muttering over there? Has that school driven my daughter mad Adrian?"

Hermione looked up from her needles as her father swept into the room, followed by Adrian. They were both of a height, but the resemblance ended there. Where Adrian was tan, with dark eyes and dark grey hair, Barnaby Calum Granger was fair skinned, with blue eyes and dirty blond curls. It was hard to believe they were father and daughter. Hermione had taken after her mother's side of the family, except for her curls, those were all her fathers.

"She's weaving charms in with her needlework."

Adrian came over and bent to kiss her forehead before running his hand over the half finished work hanging off her lap.

"The spell work lasts longer when it is weaved in with the creation of an object, rather than applied after. She also-"

Adrian met her eyes then, she could feel her cheeks turn pink.

"Well I don't wish to bore you Barnaby. It gets quite technical. It is quite impressive work though. Far above what most Witches her age can accomplish"

Hermione smiled up at him in thanks, before putting down her work, and standing up to greet her father.

"Papa, it's good to see you, and it's good to be home."

Walking over to where he was by his desk, going through some papers. She wrapped her arms around his large barrel chest, her head fitting perfectly under his chin, she breathed in the scent of him. He patted her back distractedly with one hand, before letting her go.

"Yes, yes, of course. How has the school year been so far?"

Hermione stepped back as he sat down, pulling more papers out in front of him from a file in one of his drawers. He never looked up once.

"It's been going well Pappa."

Hermione walked back towards her chair by the fire, Adrian already sitting in the chair across from hers, a glass of whiskey in his hand. She took her knitting back up, counting her knots, and untangling thread before she was ready to start again. (1) The room was soon filled with the gentle clicking of Hermione's knitting, and the scratching of her father taking pen to paper.

Casting glances from beneath her lashes to her father as she worked, Hermione ever so slowly let go, and watched. Like the heavy smoke coming off a cauldron and falling to the floor, that's how she filled up the room. She watched as her father's writing slowed. A few moments later, his shoulders relaxed, soon after he leaned back in his chair, and stretched his neck, before letting out a long sigh. She watched as he rose from his desk, walked over to the liquor cabinet to pour himself two short fingers of brandy, before settling down on the couch next to her and Adrian's chairs in front of the fire. He sprawled across it, and sipped at his drink as his pale eyes focused on the fire. Soon enough, his head was falling back, his lids heavy with sleep.

"It's good to have you home, little mouse."

And soon his chest was rising and falling with the deep steady breaths of sleep. She stopped knitting, and watched him, the man who was her father. The man she hadn't seen in months.

"It doesn't work like that darling girl, you know that."

Adrian shifted across from her.

"He can not feel it, not truly. He will never know the feel of your power, not like a magical parent would. And you, you will never feel anything in return from him. He has nothing to give."

She quickly went back to her task, she only had a day or two to finish it after all.

"It isn't the same, no. But if it helps him, if it helps him relax, and find some peace-"

"Cha! Peace, and what of your peace? It is wrong, living this way. You are a Witch, you need the comfort of familial magic."

"My Father is Muggle, my Mother was as well. All Muggleborns live like this. Come Adrian, let us not fight."

The tall Russian Wizard in front of her polished off the rest of his whiskey before placing the empty glass on the small ornate table next to him.

"I have been here with you since you were ten, no? Are we not like family? You are my little bit of sunshine in this dreary world. Let me take care of you."

Hermione looked up then, tears in her eyes. She couldn't help but smile, if a bit sadly.

"You know you mean the world to me. I am the Witch I am today, all because of you. But they would never let me back into school if I ever came back with your influence on me. Merlin, I can't even imagine what Dumbledore would do. I don't even know if the school wards would let me pass."

She couldn't help but laugh, albeit quietly so as not to wake her father, at the thought.

"Fire and brimstone, I hate that man. We could always send you to Durmstrang.."

The older Wizard trailed off sullenly, already knowing her answer.

"Yes, lets ship me off to a school where I don't speak the language, that will go quite well."

"You would pick German up easily."

Hermione rolled her eyes, they had had this conversation many times in the past. Her Father had wanted to send her to Beauxbatons, (once he found out the options for wizarding schooling) but Adrian had staunchly opposed that idea. His opinion of the 'trussed up, weak willed, jelly spined, French trollops,' came across loud and clear. He had argued for Durmstrang instead, but Father had been of the thought, if not the French Institute, then he would prefer a school back in his homeland, England. Both scoffed at her when she had mentioned Ilvermorny, a school located in America. The only thing they agreed on.

The resulting fight between the two about her education had been so heated, Adrian had almost been kicked out of their home. Hermione, was glad it had not come to that, as she did not think, no, she knew. She knew he would not have actually have left. Then Father would have truly known, he would have found out then, what he only suspected now. He had no power, Adrian was not truly here for hire, or under his orders. He was Hermione's, as were the other guards. They only tolerated the Muggle in their midst. No matter his wealth, his power, his title as Trade Minister. It did not matter that he was the one that paid their salaries. That meant nothing to them at all. Hermione was their _ward_ , and their true employer was far as things went with them.

"Come Adrian, Durmstrang, though they do not forbid it, is not very welcoming to those with less than perfect bloodlines. You know this. I would be made quite miserable there."

"You would not, I would vouch for you. Your power alone would be enough-"

"Let us not fight. I have a place for myself at Hogwarts now, have made a name for myself, friends. I have already been approached about Mastery Internships as well."

Adrian leaned forward in his seat then, his hand reaching out for the end of the piece she was working on.

"Yes, friends, I noticed. Harry Potter is quite a friend to have."

Hermione's needles slipped for a moment.

"You recognized him?"

"These enchantments are strong Darling Girl, you are putting quite a bit of yourself into this. It will be a gift for the boy?"

Hermione nodded.

"His guardian is of House Black."

"Harry is a half blood. His mother was Muggle, and Sirius adores him. Its obvious for any to see. Plus its not as if we are dating Adrian, really. We are just friends."

Letting go of the fabric, he moved instead, quick as a fox to grab one of her hands, stretching it out before them in front of the firelight.

"Yes just a friend, a friend that leaves such pretty promises on your skin."

He held her hand gently, turning it this way and that, the fire catching the paper thin band of gold wrapped around her wrist. Hermione sighed in frustration. He shouldn't have been able to know that. Anyone looking and with enough power could see there was a promise, yes. But to know who was involved? No, that was near impossible. Adrian Ivanov was a strong Wizard though, stronger than any other she had met, save her Headmaster. He had worked with her, trained her, and she had never been able to feel even the edges of his power. It was quite daunting. She wanted that though, for herself. A bottomless well of power to call upon.

"He does indeed. He is also honest, there is no artifice there. Harry speaks what's on his mind, but he is not cruel. There is kindness, without ambition, and he is strong. So very strong."

She met his eyes then, dark eyes, so like her own.

"But you are just friends?"

"Yes, just friends."

With a sigh, he squeezes her hand gently, comfortingly, before letting it go, and leaning back in his chair.

"So tell me who approached you about these Internships? It is quite amazing to be approached before your final year. But then again, I doubt anyone would wish to let a Witch like you slip through their fingers. We could set it up for you to start early, perhaps during the summer? I will convince your father to let you forgo your Muggle schooling." His lips curled up in a grimace. Another policy of her father's he despised.

"This opportunity would be too good pass up, and would put you well in front of others in your year."

"There have been no actual offers yet, but many feelers have been put out. Not so subtle questions and the such."

Hermione rolled her eyes, no, not subtle at all. It was almost insulting.

"Slughorn is the only one who has openly approached me, he has been pushing me towards a protege of his -"

And so they passed the night, talking, catching up, plotting for her future. Adrian had refilled his glass a few more times, until he too was passed out in front of the fire. Finally, after she was finished, and the final touches had been put on, she set the finished piece down. Oh so slowly, she crawled over to her father, and ever so gently, she curled up next to him, until her head was pillowed on his chest. She let her magic surround the two of them, blanket them, as she fell asleep.

* * *

It was Christmas, and Harry was exhausted, he didn't want to get out of bed. Last night had been just the worst. He hadn't thought Sirius had been serious in his acceptance of the Malfoy's invitation to Christmas Eve dinner at the Manor. But he had! It had been a long awful night. The only saving grace having been that Narcissa Malfoy had not managed to get him alone. Oh, not for lack of trying though. Sirius, thankfully, had stepped in, and even Draco at one point. Much to Harry's surprise. She had been livid, the anger coming off that woman could have fueled a Dementor for months! (2) It seemed, it had even worried Draco a bit.

Soon enough, he had found the courage to get out of bed though, if for no other reason than to beat Sirius to it! Quiet as a mouse, Harry snuck out of his room, and tiptoed down to the main floor, where Sirius's master suite was. (Not before making a quick stop in the kitchen, of course.) Sneaking a peek around the bedroom door, he saw his Godfathers messy hair first. Black as night against the white sheets. Slinking across the room silently was a breeze, Sirius had had seriously lush carpets put in. Harry didn't like to spend too much time thinking why. He knew while he was away at school Sirius appeared with a bevy of witches constantly on Witch Weekly, and the Daily Prophets society section. How he managed to stay single was beyond Harry. Every single witch was itching to get their wands on the Black name. Sirius just had that way about him though.

Reaching the bed, Harry had to work to hold back his laughter. Sirius was out cold. Not surprising considering how much he had drunk the night before, him and Lucius Malfoy. They did not get on well together, and any time the two had to spend extended periods of time together, large quantities of liquor were imbibed by both parties. With a wicked grin, Harry brought the full salad bowl of ice water he had been carrying and placed it above Sirius head. Silently he counted down from three, before upending it over his Godfather.

"Merry Christmas!"

Quickly, with years of practice, he ducked and rolled under the large canopy bed, as Sirius shot up, shouting and swearing at the top of his lungs. His wand had been under his pillow it seemed, as Harry listened to him set off several spells among his rant, and heard the sounds of various furniture and knick knacks take the brunt of it all. Within moments, a strong pair of hands were on his ankles, pulling him out from under the mattress.

"Bloody hell! Your too big for me to be doing this anymore! Get out from there."

Harry looked up into the face of his wet, red eyed, disgruntled Godfather. With a grunt, Sirius fell over onto his ass next to him.

"My blasted back. You've been eating too much at that school, getting fat boy."

Harry was up in an instant at that.

"Calm down old man, I'm fit and flying true, no need to get all nasty cuz' you're getting old."

"Old?"

Sirius yelled back. Before he could get a good hold on Harry, he was gone, and to the doorway faster than you could say 'ungrateful wretch.' Remus appeared then, a steaming cup in his hand, two more floating beside him. Harry took one, with a gaunty thanks and wink, at his Uncle.

"That's three years in a row now that he has beaten you to it. You're losing your touch Padfoot."

Sirius sputtered, and definitely had some strong words to share on that matter, but then a steaming cup of tea was floating in front of his face, bobbing precariously, and he made to grab it gingerly. Lest he spill it all over some very sensitive parts of himself. Harry had to hold back a laugh at the sight.

"Out, the lot of you! It's too early to be dealin-"

"It's Noon, for Merlin's sake Sirius."

"Well then, I'm not sober enough to be dealing with the lot of you. Out!"

Harry and Remus beat a hasty retreat, letting Sirius pull himself back together in private. An hour later found them all in the kitchen, eating a mix of breakfast and lunch. The rest of the day was idle, spent together opening presents, horsing around, and enjoying eachothers company. It was around nine at night, things had settled down, Remus was sitting on the couch with a book in his lap, and Sirius was laid out on the ground in front of the fire, a glass of Scotch in one hand laying on his stomach. Harry was in the corner in front of the writing desk, chewing on the end of his quill.

He had sent presents to the Burrow, Christmas Eve morning. Gifts for everyone, including Ron. He had gotten presents in return, from Molly and her Husband, the Twins, and Ginny. Nothing from his best mate though. He stared at the empty page in front of him indecisively. Him and Ron usually visited over the holidays, but things had been silent since their row in the Great Hall.

Harry understood that Ron was angry. He understood how it all looked, Harry becoming friends with Hermione, sitting next to her in classes, disappearing to study with her in the library. Getting close with the girl that had turned Ron down, time and time again. Hell, Ron didn't even know the half of it, he did not know about the kiss. Well, he knew about _a_ kiss. The kiss on the cheek he received in Transfig, but he didn't know about _the kiss_. The first kiss he shared with Hermione. The kiss he had taken from her, her first.

Ron was, and Harry hated to think this way of his best friend, but Ron was a bit of a braggart. The type to kiss and tell, he was never shy of telling Harry or any of the other blokes in the dorm about the girls he had been with, the things they did, how far they had gone. He always tried to pry into Harry's affairs on that end, but Harry had always kept quite. Witches were serious business, fun, yes, but not to be trifled with. He seriously had no idea how no Witch before Hermione had not bothered to bring Ron to task yet. Lavender had caught him bragging about what he had gotten up to with her in a broom closet on the 4th floor once, and had let him go with nothing more than a stinging hex. Perhaps that was the problem? He never really faced the consequences of his actions before Hermione.

 _Hermione_. She had been on his mind more and more as of late. Their friendship. Was it really a friendship though? It had all the trappings of a friendship, they talked, studied together, shared stories. He was friends with other girls, and yeah sure, he noticed if they were pretty. Wondered at times what it might be like to touch them, kiss them. He was a teenage boy after all. Those were usually just stray thoughts, things that flashed through his mind for a moment, and then were gone. Not with Hermione though. Anytime he was near her he had to hold himself back from reaching out to touch her. Her cheek, her curls, her hand.

He had kissed other friends of his, without it evolving into anything else. There was one memorable night, he had run into Parvati alone in the common room while coming back from raiding the kitchens after hours. They had started to chat, which somehow turned into snogging in a dark corner for a bit. They had gone their separate ways after, and it never really came up again. She would throw him a warm smile every now and again, but that was it.

"Ah, that's right Son, there's one more thing."

Harry turned around to face the room. Sirius waved his hand from where he was sprawled out on the ground, and from the other room a box came floating in.

"This came early Christmas Eve morning for you."

It floated over to Harry, and he plucked it out of the air. It was wrapped in gold paper, with ribbon. Where the paper was buttery smooth and glittered prettily, the ribbon was matte black, made of a soft material that reminded him of suede. He looked it over close, before looking back to Sirius and Remus in question. Remus was looking up from his book in interest, Sirius sat up, putting his back to the fire, and throwing the rest of his drink back in one long impressive swallow, before summoning over the rest of the bottle.

"Well go ahead, open it."

Sirius waved his hand through the air in a rushing motion, a half grin on his face. Harry smiled and reached for the wrapping paper only to stop. Something was different. With a frown, he set it down on his lap, putting one hand on it gingerly. Taking a deep breath and exhaling it slowly, he let his senses go, let himself feel out what was different. There was an enchantment, more than one. Whatever was in this box was brimming with a familiar magic. Harry was grinning like an idiot, he knew it, but he just couldn't help it. He just about reached to tear the paper when he felt something else, something small that made the back of his left hand itch. He moved to give that a closer look and- _Oh_! Oh that clever Witch!

Finally opening his eyes, he found Remus and Sirius staring at him wide eyed. Harry moved to the bow at the front of the package, he untied it to find a carefully hidden seam in the paper. He had to open the present here, from this spot only, to open it any where else would have shocked him. Nothing too nasty, just a little jolt. He moved to pull it apart.

"Are you bloody serious right now?"

Harry looked up to his Godfather who's cheeks were pink, both his hands in his hair in frustration. Remus was chuckling on the couch, while nudging Sirius with his foot.

"That bloody thing shocked me something fierce when I went to open it, and this boy right here-"

He growled in frustration, before grabbing Remus's probing foot and pulling on it hard, upending the other man on the floor with a thump.

"Ow, dammit all Pad's, I'm not as young as I use to be!"

It was all mock anger, as Remus was still chuckling, only now he was on the floor beside his best friend. He stole the bottle of scotch from Sirius, taking an impressively large swig of it himself. Which was something, considering Remus hardly drank.

"That's what you get for trying to open a present not meant for you old man." Harry frowned at the two.

"Don't be like that. A present, hand delivered for my Son comes along on Christmas Eve, no note attached, and reeking of enchantment? Of course I had to check it out. You know that."

Harry understood, but that didn't mean he liked it. Sirius had been an Auror during the war. He had quit once the war was over, after Harry's Parents had died, and he eventually got custody of him. After a lengthy legal battle and small stint in Azkaban. He took Harry's care and safety seriously, and though he understood why, Harry couldn't help the small bit of annoyance that curled in the bottom of his stomach. Sure, Sirius may have been shocked, but he would have gotten through the silly hex and had a look to make sure it was safe, and Harry did not like that. That his godfather had gotten to see what his gift from _Her_ was before Harry himself had. His first gift from her.

Shaking his head, he returned his attention back to the gift. Once he had successfully gotten rid of the paper, a plain white box laid in his lap, he carefully opened the lid, to find dark blue fabric. Reaching his hands in gingerly, he pulled it out. It was a scarf, an incredibly soft scarf, the softest thing Harry had ever touched he imagined. In the dark royal blue of House Potter, with the House sigil knitted in on one end of it. A gold bee inside a triangle surrounded by laurels.(3) It was rather lovely, while still being masculine.

Wrapping it around his neck he closed his eyes again, and let his senses settle over it. It was so warm, and smelled of her perfume. Hermione did not wear floral scents like most other girls Harry knew. No, she smelled of amber, very lightly of jasmine, the woods in late summer, and like a fresh opened pack of sugar mice. (4) It was a dark, spicy sweet scent that drove him absolutely wild. And here it was wrapped all around him.

That was not all though, there were heavy spells placed on it. Drying spells, spells to keep him warm, to keep the fabric soft and strong, keep it from wearing out too quick. The basics. He kept feeling though, there was more…

"She made it herself."

Remus this time. Harry felt the annoyance in him grow at that. Sirius had shown Moony the gift before letting Harry have it.

"Don't look like that Pup, those are some serious charms she's placed on it. Sirius wanted me to take a look."

Harry was shite at keeping his emotions hidden, he knew that. He looked up at the man who he had come to know and loved as an Uncle, apologetically. He knew they just wanted to keep him safe, but the safety of the Boy Who Lived, often times came at the expense of his privacy. Something that was starting to bother him more and more the older he got.

"Beside the basic charms, she has weaved actual runes of protection not only into the fabric, but she has cross stitched them into the weave as well. One of the cleverest things I have ever seen actually. Those wont grow weaker with time, like normal charms. the runes are permanent, these will get stronger with time and the more you wear it, the more it touches your skin and your magic feeds it."

Harry moved to sit with them on the floor as Remus beckoned him over. Both Marauders reached out to touch the scarf gingerly.

"She is quite clever this witch of yours, and powerful."

"She's not my Witch. We are just friends, I think."

Harry noticed as the two shared a look between themselves.

"What?"

"Witches don't make gifts by hand for just anyone son. Let alone pour all the magic and care into this that your Hermione has."

Harry looked down. That felt good to hear. To have someone else acknowledge it. It was also slightly terrifying. How was it he could feel so good, while having his stomach in nervous knots all at once?

"You should have seen Sirius make a fool of himself at the station."

Harry grinned at Remus slyly as Sirius groaned. Harry went on to tell him all about his Godfather mistaking Hermione for a Pureblood, dusting off his manners, only to cock it all up. Soon enough Harry had the two riling each other on, while telling embarrassing stories of each other and the witches they had tried to woo themselves while in school. This was good, this was better. He was not yet ready to talk to his two guardians more seriously about Hermione. He wanted this to himself for a bit longer.

It wasn't long before Harry found himself lying on the carpet between the two. Both passed out from too much drink, and a night spent arguing good naturedly. Harry summoned a pillow form the couch for himself before laying down himself. He smiled as he closed his eyes, and enjoyed the warmth of the fire and the two bodies beside him, the feel of both their magics blanketing him, covering him in love and protection. Her magic was there too, the scarf still wrapped around his neck. He dozed off soon enough.

* * *

1: I know nothing about knitting, that was all made up, and I hope it sounded right.

2: In my universe Dementors feed off not only your anguish, but your anger.

3: I like Bee's! The triangle is a sneaky reference to the Invisibility cloak. The laurels just fancy it up to make it look like a true coat of arms, lol.

4: I have Hermione signature scent being Alien, by Mugler. You can find it at Macy's, Nordstrom, and Sephora. A seriously gorgeous and sensual scent.

This was set to be another 5k words long, but the flow felt kinda off, so I had to make that a different chapter, not sure if I will post it right away. It need some work, and people have been kinda mean.

I have super mixed feeling about this fic. I like the direction it's heading in. And there is some lemon in the next chapter, which will lead to a LOT of lemon and smut. But I have quite a bit of actual plot to write in. It will still be fun, but real as well if that makes sense? Real life problems, not stuff thrown in just for the sake of drama. Normal, everyday problems faced when you make room for a new person in your life.

Do you guys want that, or would you prefer me to keep it as light as possible? It won't get dark by any means. Just serious at times.

I have already gotten a lot of strongly worded PM's over the last chapter getting too serious at times. So I am torn between writing it how I see it, and trying to make my readers happy.


	6. Chapter 6

Special thanks to **ILoveHarmony** for putting into words what I was unable! I started writing this story with intentions of it being light, fun, and smutty. But as I delved into the characters, they came to life, developed clear personalities, and started writing their own stories. So unfortunately it changed, and that's ok. It makes the story better in my opinion.

Thank you for those of you that left kind reviews! I even had a Spanish review that was fun to put into Google translate! I appreciate everyone that left a message, and it's fun to know people from all over enjoy this story.

* * *

 ** **Curls & Kisses****

Harry had 5 days before he was returning to school, and he was panicking a bit. He hadn't thought to get Hermione a gift, and he could have kicked himself! And then she had to go and make him the most amazingly thoughtful, unique, and comfy gift in the existence of ever. How dare she.

So here he was, in Diagon Alley, again. Remus was with him this time. Sirius had just about had it with Harry's frantic quest to find the 'perfect gift.' They had been here three times before already, and to London twice. He had actually had more luck in London than anywhere else though.

A gold piece had caught his eye in the window of a small Muggle jewelry shop. Harry had stopped to inspect it. It wasn't anything fancy, or over the top. A long delicate gold chain, and at the end a round gold medallion with a stylized sun on it. It reminded him of her, what it felt like, the few times he had gotten to feel her magic against his. It was like the light of the sun, ethereal fire, heat, and searing. It warmed him, and awed him.

He had bought it on the spot, Sirius had been surprised, but grateful that the search was over. As was Harry, except for when he got home, and he knew. He just knew something was missing. A Wizards sense, that something was off. And so the search continued, as Harry knew better than to ignore his intuition. Which brought him back to the present, a unbelievably patient Remus, trailing next to him, as he prowled through Diagon Alley for a fourth time. He was about to give up, ready to call it a day and go home. Perhaps he should put some enchantments of his own on her necklace? But no, that did not feel right. The Necklace had to remain as it was, Beautiful, yes, but muggle made, untouched by magic. And then he caught sight of it, something blue, down an alley.

Harry stopped and retraced his steps until he came to the alley entrance. It was narrow, the two buildings on either side were tall, and left little space between them. Just enough for one man to walk with his shoulders almost touching either side. He doubted if someone as big as Hagrid could ever fit through.

He looked down the long, deep, and narrow alley, only to spot a blue door at the end. A very familiar shade of blue! Without thinking, Harry started jogging down the cobbled passageway. He heard Remus start cursing behind him, calling his name.

"Come on Remus, this way!"

Harry laughed as he put on a burst of speed, now racing his annoyed Uncle to the end. It was farther than it seemed. But soon enough Harry came to a stop as the alleyway opened up into a small but cozy courtyard. There was a snow covered bench, and two tall but small trees with branches bare of leaves. And right in front of him, stood a blue wooden door. (1)

It was different though. Different than _their_ door. Up close it was actually a different shade of blue entirely, and though made of wood, the designs etched onto it were not the same. With circles inside of circles, and lines, seemingly at random intersecting it all. There was a round stained glass window at the top of it, with a picture of a book painted on. How strange.

"You are going to be the death of me!"

Harry turned around, Remus was glaring at him, his hair a wild mess almost as bad as Harry's.

"No need to be so dramatic Moony."

Harry rolled his eyes before turning back to the door.

"Do you know what this place is?"

Remus came up to stand beside him, looking around, he shrugged his shoulders.

"I've never been here before."

Harry nodded along, neither had he. Well, then there was just one thing to do. Rushing up to the door, he knocked on it loudly.

"Hello! Happy New Year!"

"Harry, bloody hell, what is wrong with you?"

Remus grabbed at the back of his collar, pulling him back away from the door in a panic.

"What? We don't know if its a business or private property, it would be rude to just walk in."

"Walk in? Dear Merlin, how did we raise such a hooligan. We are not going to walk in, nor bang on their door uninvited like barbarians! Now let's get out of here."

What? No, come on Remus."

Harry tried to pull out of the older man's grasp.

"It looks interesting, let's check it out!"

"Absolutely not."

Harry was disappointed, but no one had come to the door, and no light had come on from the other side of the window. It seemed to be a bust. Perhaps next time they were in the Alley he could give him the slip and try again.

They started to leave, and head back to the Alley propper when Harry felt a tug on his cloak.

"What the-"

Turning around, he looked about in confusion, before feeling another tug, this time on the front of his cloak. He looked down, into the mismatched eyes of a cat. Well not a full grown cat, but not a kitten. The creature seemed to be in that awkward between stage of growing, where its legs were quite long, but the rest of its body had not quite had time to catch up yet.

It was all black, its fur was of a medium length, and dull with dirt. Its tail looked as long as its body and it swirled around in that question mark pattern as all cats did. It's eyes were two different colors, one yellow, the other blue. Harry had a quick silly flashback to Nott and his mismatched eyes.

"Hello"

Remus looked over his shoulder to see what was going on.

"It's a cat." He said.

"Yes, I know its a cat, but what does it want?"

He more felt than saw Remus shrug his shoulders.

"Sorry little guy, I don't have any food."

The cat hissed then. Both grown wizards, stepped back, startled, they looked at the cat warily.

"This is ridiculous, lets go."

Turning back around, Harry was about to take a step when he felt a tug at his neck.

"Hey!"

The cat had caught the end of his scarf, Hermione's scarf! And was pulling on it.

"Don't, you will ruin it!"

The cat wouldn't let go though, and continued to tug on the piece of fabric, quite hard actually! Harry bent down snatching up the cat.

"Remus, he won't let go!"

The werewolf chuckled while looking over the site the pair made. Bringing out his wand, he did not point it at the cat but held it up in front of him.

"Your choice Sir Cat. We do this the easy way or the hard way."

With a small muffled "mrow", and a look of disdain the cat finally let go of the scarf.

"He understood you?"

Harry was surprised that had worked. But then his arms were full of squirming cat, and he quickly let go before he got bit or scratched. The creature landed gracefully on all fours, before sitting down, and pretending none of the last 5 minutes had happened.

"Yes, of course he did, he's magical."

Harry frowned down at the creature.

"But, how did you know?"

"All cat's have a bit of Magic in them. Come on, lets go, it's getting late." (2)

They continued on their way. Once back to the open Alley, surrounded by storefronts, they realized they had a tag along with them.

"Shoo now. Go find your friends."

Harry waved the cat along with his hands. It looked back at him as if he was the most ridiculous thing it had ever seen. Great, he was being judged by a dirty alley cat now. This was just not his day. Making their way cross town, people around them stopped to stare as the duo become a trio, the mangy black cat following dutifully along behind them.

"Harry, he seems quite taken with you."

Remus chuckled, they both looked back at the cat, who gave Harry a resentful look.

"Ugh, yeah sure he does. Listen here Cat, I already have a familiar, and I can't very well have another. So off you go yeah?"

Taking out his wand this time, he made as if to cast a spell. He wasn't _really_ going to cast on the wretch. The cat may be annoying but was still just a cat. Thankfully, that seemed to get the message across. Back arched, its fur standing on end, making it look twice as big. The stubborn creature let out a great big hiss before running off.

With that taken care of, the two made their way towards the nearest apparition point, only to be waylaid by Harry catching sight of something blue again. This time in the storefront window of a small brown brick building with a sign that read; 'Isolda's Floristry & Herbiary'. With a small picture of a bee surrounded on either side by two flowers underneath the store name.

A bee was part of the Potter House sigil, Harry took it as a good sign, before tugging on Remus arm, and stepping inside the small shop. It was like stepping into another world, the inside of the building being brightly colored with flowers every which where about the place. There was a bar top at the back, and the wall behind it was the only wall not covered in flowers of some kind. Instead it was floor to ceiling shelves, filled to bursting with vials of all different shapes and colors. Seeming to be filled with roots, herbs, insects, and other such stuff.

Ignoring everything else, Harry walked up to the diaz by the front window, a smile on his face. He reached out a hand, his fingers brushing against the softness of petals, a softness that matched his scarf. Yes, this is what was missing.

Within twenty minutes their business was concluded, and the duo found themselves leaving the small building. It was with big smiles on their faces that Sirius happened upon them as they came in through the front door, laughing and chatting animatedly.

"Pads!"

Harry bellowed excitedly. Remus rolled his eyes.

"The quest is over, our young Prince here has found the last finishing touch for the gift to the Princess."

"Hey! It's not like that."

"Sure it isn't Harry."

Remus, patted him on the shoulder in an obviously placating gesture. The two started arguing, Harry's hair getting messier and messier as he got worked up. Remus eyes started glowing in amusement as he riled his young nephew on. Sirius grinned at them both while leaning against the wall, a glass of amber liquid in one hand. With a quick cough, he grabbed their attention.

"Ugh, so what's with the cat?"

Harry and Remus looked at each other, before looking down at the ground to find a mangy black cat with mismatched eyes sitting next to them. (Looking quite smug)

* * *

1: This door, is actually featured in another Harry-Hermione story of mine! I have not posted it yet, as I have not had the time to give it the attention it deserves.

2: I do believe all cats have a bit of Magic in them. The cat in the fic is mine btw, lol. I put my cat in the story just for fun, you will find out his name soon... (Plus he is laying at my feet biting my toes while writing this chapter.)

This is a very short chapter. Originally it was much longer, but I had to edit it to death. And finally, I just decided to post this as a teaser. I'm working on the next part, and it is going to be FUN! We will finally get some of the lemon/smuttiness I have been promising since forever. BTW, how does this look? Also, sorry if the layout is kinda funny. I read fics almost exclusively on the Fanfiction app, and I think I keep that in mind when writing, not thinking about what it might look like on a normal screen.

Also, Hello and thank you to all the **new people** that have found their way here from a Harmony Facebook group. (I've been told) I was so surprised to hear my Story had been posted/requested on a fic group and it just warmed my heart! Thank you guys for giving my story a chance.

Please leave Reviews, they really help motivate me! Just like the sudden rush of Likes and Follows motivated me to throw this up real quick. I love hearing your feedback.


	7. Chapter 7

Since this chapter took forever and ever to come out, just go ahead and read. I'll add any Authors notes at the end.

Enjoy.

 **Curls & Kisses**

The first thing Hermione noticed upon entering her dorm, was the smell of Lily-of-the-valley, one of her favorite flowers. The second was that there was a small package on her bed. Flat, about the size of her hand, and wrapped in shiny silver paper. Next to it, was an absolutely shamelessly large bouquet. With flowers a deep royal blue, leaves of dark green, and interspersed with a few sprigs of Lily-of-the-valley. The white of the little bell like flowers startling against the other rich gem like colors.

Sitting delicately on her bed, she picked up the large collection of flowers first. Bringing them up to her face, she took a deep breath of the sweet smell, the soft petals brushing against her cheeks. When was the last time she had gotten flowers? Ilya, one of her bodyguards always brought her back flowers and herbs whenever he came back from one of his hunting trips. Those were always for her potions kit though. A kindness from a man who has watched her grow as a child and a witch. No, the last time she got a bouquet of lovely flowers had been when she was five or six. Her father had given them to her after one of her dance recitals. They had been pink and white roses.

"Dahlia Flowers. To remain graceful, finding inner strength, positive change, standing out from the crowd. Blue Dahlias specifically, are a symbol of new beginnings."

Hermione looked up to see Luna standing at the doorway, smiling softly at her. She couldn't help but roll her eyes at her dear friend.

"Somehow I doubt a teenage boy knows or cares about whatever outdated victorian flower glossary you have memorised. No offence love, but they are just a lovely gift."

She felt the bed dip as Luna sat next to her.

"No, I doubt Harry Potter knows anything at all behind the meanings of flowers. But he still chose them, His magic still guided him."

Luna reached over, her pale fingers gently caressing the soft greenery.

"What makes you think they are from Harry?" Hermione replied.

Luna gave her a look at that, as close to an eye roll as the girl could get. Hermione suppressed a chuckle before conjuring a vase and water. Luna took the gift from her then, arranging them on her bedside table, just so. Hermione turned to the other gift, picking it up gently, she examined it closely. Letting her magic run over the lustrous and shiny wrapping. There was one enchantment of some sort. She couldn't figure out what it did, only that it would do her no harm.

She eyed the gift a bit wearily, before giving in with a great big sigh. She doubted Harry would do anything too mean spirited to her. But then again, it might depend on if he had gotten shocked by her present or not. Stealing herself, the Ravenclaw searched for a small bit of Gryffindor courage inside herself, she reached for the mirror like silver wrapping and started to tear it open. Only for the paper to come alive in her hands. It ripped itself apart into dozens and dozens of small silver dancing butterflies. They fluttered about her and Luna, some landing on her roses and bed. Luna held out her hands and laughed in delight as she twirled around the room among them all. She looked like a fairy.

Finally, with a smile, she turned her attention back to the box in her hands, opening it, she stilled in surprise before reaching for the gold piece nestled inside. A necklace. With a long delicate gold chain, and a round medallion on the end.

"A sun." Hermione held it up to the light shining through the dorm window as her blonde friend moved close to inspect it.

"Very fitting." Luna nodded in approval.

"No look, if you look closely, there is the alchemy symbol for gold, or the sun on it."

Luna took the medallion in her hand to inspect before smiling wide.

"Like I said, very fitting. Here let my put it on you."

Climbing back up onto the bed, the blond gingerly took the necklace out of Hermione's own hands and secured it around her neck. Conjuring a mirror, she looked at the first piece of jewelry she had ever gotten from a boy. Delicate, understated, yet eye catching. It was to her taste exactly.

"I suppose I should find him and thank him. I mean, it would be the polite thing to do."

Hermione bit her bottom lip, glancing at Luna shyly.

Luna arched an eyebrow at her.

"Oh yes, very polite, of course. And we both know, you are nothing if not polite."

Hermione all but scrambled off her bed in barely contained excitement, blowing Luna a kiss from the door as she ran out. If she wasn't in such a hurry she would have caught her friends knowing smile. Or seen her reach out and run a finger delicately over the white flowers in her bouquet as she whispered.

"Lilly of the Valley. I am incomplete without you."

* * *

Back to school and Harry had never been happier for it. The last few days at home had been a mess. The blasted cat was a menace! Try as they might, no matter how many times they threw the mangy cat out of the house, it always found a way back in. Through Black Wards! How was that even possible? Once the household realized it was there to stay, it was unanimously decided a bath would be needed.

That had been an awful experience that left everyone wet, scratched, bittten, bleeding, and unhappy. Including the cat. Each of the Wizards had taken a try at bonding with the miserable creature, even Hary, though he already had a familiar. But he wouldn't take to any of them. He seemed content to leave them alone as long as they left him alone.

He came and went as he pleased, Sirius had somehow fallen in love with the stupid beast. Buying it cat toys and a bed, which he never used either of. No, it would ignore the nice fluffy cat bed Sirius had bought it, and instead, Harry would always find the blasted little demon sleeping on his Scarf!

Eventually, after many fights and standoffs between the two, Remus had been the one to come up with a solution. He had taken the black velvet ribbon that had been wrapped around Harry's Christmas present, and had fashioned a collar with a bow tie out of it for the cat. This seemed to appease the beast.

"He likes your Witch's scent."

Harry didn't even bother correcting him that Hermione was not his Witch. Happy, just to finally have the deviant ball of black fur leave his precious scarf alone. None of that mattered now though! Harry was back at school, away from the beast that haunted his home, and he was going to see Hermione again!

In fact, he looked down at the map in his hands one last time before swiping it clear, he should be seeing her in just a moment. Waiting silently, listening for the sound of footsteps coming closer and closer. He quickly popped out from his hiding spot, startling the dark curly haired Witch in front of him. She gasped and before she could scream he kissed her quick, pulling back with a smile and a wink, he pulled her back in with him.

"Harry Potter you scoundrel! You nearly gave me a heart attack."

Harry couldn't stop smiling if he tried. She was here! In front of him! One hand on her chest as she took great gulps of air. Her dark eyes wide, her hair a beautiful wild mess of curls with a few silver telltale butterflies stuck in it.

"What the hell is this place?" There was just a wall-"

She walked out and back in, over and over again, confused.

"An optical illusion love, and just a small bit of magic I imagine. (1) The wall blends seamlessly with the small gap of the opening, so you don't even notice it."

She had just walked back in for the 3rd time, examining the hidden alcove entrance when Harry grabbed onto her arm pulling her to him in a hug. She squeaked in shock at the tight hold.

"The scarf is brilliant. I absolutely adore it. No one has ever made me anything before. Thank you."

He buried his face in her curls, and it was heaven. Jasmine, white amber, and the smell of dark things hidden in the woods. She melted into his embrace, her arms running up his chest and over his shoulders to wrap around his neck. Just like that. So simple, so easy. Everything with her was like that. She just fit.

"And my gifts, did you get them?"

Hermione pulled away from him, as much as he would let her that is. He kept his hands firmly around her waist. She smiled up at him, and it was like the sun coming out from the clouds.

"I did, the flowers were absolutely lovely. They are on my nightstand. And the necklace-"

She brought her hand up and looked down, bringing Harry's attention down to her chest. Down to where her white button up blouse lay unbuttoned, quite low in fact. So low he could see the swell of her breast, and nestled between them, his gift. The gold piece glowed fantastically against the natural olive tan of her skin.

"Oh!"

She said in surprise, realizing for the first time, that she had been walking around the halls with her shirt wide open for everyone to see. She went to button it back up, but Harry stopped her.

"No, please."

He said it without thought, bringing a hand up to intervene. He looked her in the eyes, as she stared back at him. Her impossibly large dark eyes, full of surprise. She let her hands drop without a fight, without another word. And slowly, ever so slowly, Harry lowered his eyes back down to the necklace. He brought his hand up, and traced it. Slowly, from the top of the chain by her neck, down and down, past her collarbone, down to the medallion nestled between two, perfect, teardrop breasts.

She had a small mole, right on top of the swell of her left breast, perfectly placed. He had the urge to lick it, to kiss it, but he held back. Instead, he gently ghosted his finger tips back up the curve of her chest till his skin whispered over the dark spot. He looked back up to her face as she took a shuddering breath at the contact.

"It looks perfect on you. So perfect…"

Those big dark bambi brown eyes, filled his entire vision. Harry leaned down, slowly. He could feel her hands fist into the front of his robes. So close.

"Meow."

Harry froze, a cold sweat breaking out all over. No! No way. It absolutely couldn't be. Not possible, it just couldn't be true. This was Hogwarts, one of the most secure places in all of Great Britain for Merlin's sake!

"Whats this?"

Hermione stepped back from Harry then looking down and about. Harry closed his eyes, and took in two large calming breaths before opening his eyes back up and looking down, already knowing what Hermione would find. A fluffy black cat, with a long bushy tail, one yellow eye, and the other blue.

"Well aren't you a darling little thing. Who do you belong to?"

Before Harry knew it she was reaching down to pick up the beast, he didn't even have time to warn her. Though it seemed no warning was necessary. The fluffy little demon sat in her arms, comfy as could be, purring loud enough to shake the castle walls. Harry stared dumbfounded.

"Wait, is this my ribbon?"

Hermione looked back up to Harry, confused, as she eyes the black ribbon tied into a neat bow around the cats neck.

"Ah, yes, about that. You see…"

And then her eyes got large, impossibly large.

"Oh!"

And Harry felt the shadow of a shiver pass through his spine. Looking back and forth between the cat and Hermione as they looked at each other.

"Oh Harry! Oh you wonderful, wonderful boy!"

And then his arms were full of Witch and cat. It was all happening so fast, he could hardly process it.

"I have tried, and have never been able to! I thought it was me, I thought there was something wrong with me. But no, its because it had to be him. He was waiting for me! Oh thank you Harry!

And then she was crying. He had a crying witch in his arms, and a cat that was glaring daggers at him. And like any teenage boy caught in that situation, he froze. Thankfully, it seemed that all that was required of him was to stand there and let her cry on him. Soon enough, through the tears and sniffling, the story became clear.

Hermione had always wanted a familiar. She had tried over and over again, at magical pet shops all over the magical world to find an animal companion. But never had she been able to form any sort of bond with any of the number of creatures she had met. Harry smiled softly, and wrapped his arms around the witch carefully. Remembering the first time he had met Hedwig, the warmth that had spread through him, the bond had formed instantly. It was always there, on the left side of his heart, warm and calming.

"So, what's his name?"

Hermione looked up at him in surprise before looking back to the cat that was squished between them.

"His name is Oberon." (2)

Harry nodded, that was a good name, a strong name. He made a mental note to himself to try never refer to the cat as beast again, or at least not in Hermione's presence.

* * *

1 - Any of you ever seen Labyrinth? (stupid question I know) I got this idea form the beginning of the movie, when Sarah is trying to figure out why the Maze has no turns. Also Indiana Jones, when he makes the 'Leap of faith'. (I'm in my 30's and had a mad crush on Harrison Ford as a kid)

2- Crookshanks is coming! I promise! Have faith, and trust me. You guys are going to absolutely LOVE it when he shows up. It's honestly something I completely love about my story. In the meantime, please enjoy my kitty Oberon. He loves to bite toes, and Bruce Willis Movies. His dislikes are people that say No to him, and snow.

And we are back to Hogwarts! I know a lot of you have been looking forward to this. Long time no see everyone. Glad to be back. Sorry I disappeared again. I have quite a few hobbies. I draw, paint, write, hiking, swimming, and have started to learn yoga even though I hate it. But it's been good for me. So that's a few of the things that have kept me busy.

I have had an insane summer. Working on my house, plus I live in a Vacation Town and had friends and family using my house as a hotel all summer. I love to paint, but recently picked up Watercolors. My greatest weakness! Lol, I have come to love it though, and have been having a lot of fun with it. I plan on sharing some watercolors of Hermione soon. (You guys know I love to dress her in fun stuff)

What brought me back was 2 very beautifully written heartfelt PM's I got from readers, and re-reading all the wonderful comments people left me. From the bottom of my heart, thank you. I was doing pretty crap for a while there, struggling with my Mental Health. I have been seeing a Therapist for the past 7 months, and I love it. I honestly regret not going sooner. I have no idea why I was so scared before. Talking about these sort of things with strangers always scared me, but I know I'm not alone, and I'm sure many of you can relate. So I'm trying to be open and honest.

Since I do lots of Harry Potter related Art, and Short Stories I was wondering if anyone would be interested if I made a Page or Tumbler to post more regularly on? I don't really know how to use Tumbler though, lol, is there another platform that would be better or easier to use? I would love to interact more with people on here.

Also, though this chapter is short, I have a couple short stories I will be posting in the next couple of days! So yay!


End file.
